


Hazelnut

by gooberzayn



Series: Jimin is a Vampire [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (but its an oc who dies dont worry), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bite Kink, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Crying, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: Three years ago is when Jimin started to dissociate. At times his brain can pull him into endless daydreams or memories of a lover long lost. It’s better now but there are still bad days when he closes his eyes he gets lost and very few things can break him out. One of those being a smell: something sweet like mocha and coffee and hazelnut.





	1. Tastes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> So like my last one this fic is finished but will be uploaded in chapters. AO3 has begun to act weird for me when I upload anywhere over 5k (This chapter is only 8k and it still gave me trouble!) Also, my beta is in college and has classes so I'm really uploading it based on her schedule, but it should all be out fairly soon! Let me know what you think!

Taehyung is a fucking weirdo. He's probably much worse, actually, but right now he's only willing to label himself as weird. He knows this is weird even though lots of people come here and do it often, but he’s not supposed to and his neck has probably been passed around between too many mouths in this ironically upscale joint despite the seedy, low lighting.

He hears some uptempo music thrumming lowly in the background as he licks his lips and braces himself for yet another contact of teeth digging their way deep into the vein in his neck, and he’s really never been more satisfied. He’s never been more hard in his life except for the last time he was here and the countless times before that.   
Anyone could bite him, really. Anyone could draw blood, but there was just something about the fangs sinking deep into his veins and the fact that if he concentrated hard enough he could feel the blood moving through his body, being sucked out that never failed to stir something in his dick. They only ever took a little, though, and it was never enough with just one person. Too much desperation in his brain for the politeness of the vampires to suffice. So, he always found himself here when he’d gotten too wound up to resist anymore. His resolve for holding out was getting weaker and weaker as time went by.   
There’s a strict no fucking policy at this place, because otherwise, it’d be some sort of weird brothel and those are apparently, illegal. Still, the guy that’s on his neck right now had tasted him a couple other times tonight, and he was sure he’d end up getting taken care of before the night was over. He could wait. He could always wait.   
The first time he’d gotten bitten was on a mission. The vampire had bitten him to scare him and Jungkook had promptly blown its head off. Taehyung didn’t flinch from the shell of the gun as much as the fact that he’d just gotten bitten by a vampire.  
  
“Are you alright, Tae?”  
“Yea... I’m fine.” Taehyung said quietly. “Just a little shaken up.”  
“Do you know if he...” Jungkook trailed off.  
“No. Definitely not. He wasn’t on me long enough.” Taehyung shuddered, assuring himself that the burn in his chest wasn’t the same as a tell tale burn on his neck. “It was just weird.”  
“He was just trying to scare you. He knew you had him cornered.”  
“Well, it certainly... worked.” Taehyung rubbed at his neck.  
Jungkook grabbed his arm “Come on, buddy. Let’s get back to HQ. We’ve got a report to file.”  
Taehyung nodded.  


After that it had really been a while. Taehyung had heard about the little upscale very fancy vampire watering holes across the city ever since becoming a hunter. People went and got what they wanted, and the vampires there never ever took more than like a sip, especially if the person was new. Better to have someone want to come back than just suck them dry, Taehyung guessed. It didn’t matter to him, really. After his first bite he’d been so worked up about getting bitten again that his boss took him off of all vampire cases completely. Even kept him away from Yoongi who he’d known for years.  
“It’s just until you feel better,” Kyungsoo said to him. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”   
He nodded. “Yea, alright.”   
It had occurred to him on one particularly hard sleeping night that maybe he should just get bitten again... in a more safe environment. So, he ended up here. “Do you want one, three,  unlimited?” a small girl behind the counter smiled at him and asked   
“Um, just one. I’ve... never done this before....” Taehyung said to her sheepishly. She smiled at him.   
“It’s okay. We get a lot of newcomers. Jongin, can you show him to a single booth?”   
A tall man walked up to him. Taehyung understood why they had him greet people and lead them to their booths immediately. He was handsome, with a deep, if not slightly nasally tone to his voice. He spoke slow, and it was calming.   
“All of our vampires are background checked for safety and clan affiliation. There’s also several panic buttons located in the booth.” Jongin handed him a pamphlet. “Best for you to look at it rather than I tell you in case your vampire is dangerous. We can hear everything and them knowing where the buttons are located kinda gives them an advantage, doesn’t it?” Taehyung nodded. “Also, you’ll have two vampires outside your booth for safety, and again we can hear everything. Most people are shameless, but please, remember, there is a strict no sex policy at our establishment. You will be banned and put on alert for other establishments if you engage in any such acts.” Taehyung nodded again. He didn’t really understand why someone would just have sex in this place anyway, but he also reasoned that the rules must be there for a reason.   
“Your booth is private. Most people use this place to find quick hookups. Some come looking for love. Some want a binding. Some just haven't had fresh blood in a while and well, this is essentially a restaurant so.”   
Taehyung nodded for the third time as Jongin opened the door to the booth for him.

 

The watering hole, for all its bad reputation and possibly shifty guests that are constantly in attendance was a sight to behold. It was absolutely humongous with a human entrance near the front and a vampire entrance near the side. It was about the size of a large department store like Walmart with each section housing a different number of booths and rooms. Inside there were  eight cascading waterfalls; two on each wall. The ceilings were high, and  there were paintings of a few famous mermaids hung on the walls reminiscent of the portraits of models in a Victoria’s Secret store. The lighting was low, yes, but colorful. In the very center of the whole thing was a big grotto complete with a small, trickling waterfall, bioluminescent algae and exotic fish swimming inside, and rocks surrounding it. It didn't sit on the ground, but instead was dug into it and built upward with a little fountain right in the middle. The water never splashed onto the shiny black tiles of the floor as it was bound into the grotto with some spell. Each private room had a plush, velvet bench on either side, and a marble table in the middle. You could even order drinks or dinner. You had to wear business attire to get in. Vampires were all about luxury and it showed in their business endeavours.

He walked inside and sat down on the plush bench. Jongin closed the door behind him. He took a moment to eye where the panic buttons were. They were hidden and Taehyung couldn't really see them, but he knew that the hunters came to inspect this place and made sure it was safe. Soon after there was a light knock on his door and a small vampire glided in.  
“Hi. I'm Seulgi,” she smiled, creeping next to him   
“Taehyung,” He swallowed thickly. “It's nice to meet you. You're very pretty.” Seulgi smiled and looked down.   
“You're pretty handsome yourself.” She reached over slowly and grabbed his hand, “But you seem nervous. Your heart is beating so fast... are you scared?”   
Taehyung steadied himself “Yea actually... I'm a hunter.”   
“Oooooh.” Seulgi’s eyes sparkled “Going against company policy or just never thought you'd end up in a place like this?”   
“The second one... I was bit a little while back by some vamp trying to cross the border for... Some reason? We are still investigating. I think he was only trying to scare me, but it worked and now I'm just kinda... I don’t know.”   
“You want to see what it's like in a safe environment so that you can get over your fear. That's chill.”   
“Yea.” Taehyung said in a low, shaky voice.   
“Well, why don't we talk. Then if you're comfortable I'll bite you?”   
Taehyung agreed. She told him about her childhood and growing up being a vampire and how they all had pretty high morals and how disgusting it was to her that anyone would bite him without permission.   
“Honestly it's a big thing of respect and pride. No offense but vampires are full of hubris. Especially the older ones. We all kind of think we're better than humans. So, taking advantage of you is like taking advantage of a baby. Anyone who does is just considered low brow and classless. You can even get disowned.”   
Taehyung already knew all of this, but he followed along anyway. Her voice was sharp in a soothing way that kept his attention and she was more than pretty enough for him to want to look at anyway.   
“How does it feel to you?” Taehyung asked her suddenly.   
“Um I don't really know how to describe it. First of all I'd only bite someone if their blood smelled nice and not everyone's does. They let us get a scent of the booth before we agree to where we'll being sitting. Sometimes, if it’s the right person it can be kind of arousing I guess. Sometimes it feels like your body is dying and then it's just not anymore. Sometimes it’s regular. Kind of like kissing but also not at all.” she laughed “sorry if that didn't help.”   
Taehyung shook his head “No, no. It's fine.”   
“Are you feeling better about it now? Do you want me to?”   
Taehyung licked his lips “Yea.... a little.”   
“Okay. Don't worry I won't hurt you.”   
And she didn't. In fact, Taehyung ended up letting out a little moan and pouted when she pulled away, surprised by his own actions.   
Seulgi giggled and leaned over to whisper in his ear “We could get out of here and I could bite you some more. I'll take care of you.”   
Taehyung felt hazy and unbelievably horny so all he did in response was stand up and hold a hand out for her, and that's the story of how he got fingered in a watering hole parking lot while a vampire sucked on his neck. He’d never come harder in his life, and he cursed himself while driving home for how much he loved it.   
  
Now, with his hands moving dangerously fast up and down this guy’s torso and his teeth hot and sharp gritting down onto his neck as they fumbled through an apartment unfamiliar to him he lets himself go.   
“Oh, so you like to bite, too?” The man says to him. Taehyung hadn't bothered to ask his name. He didn't care what it was anyway.   
“Uh huh” Taehyung said softly as the man picked him up and lead him to the bed, placing him softly on top of the comforter and hovering over him.   
“I'm gonna take care of you.” Taehyung screwed his eyes shut. Take care of you was such a vampire specific phrase in his head at this point. They all said it to reference sex for some reason, and Taehyung didn't hate it but at this point he really couldn't hear it without getting impossibly hard. He pulled the man closer to him in response.   
  
Taehyung was weird. This was weird even as far as bite kinks go. He was a big fucking weirdo who had a sneaking suspicion that one day he would really only be able get off when someone had sucked him within an inch of life. They'd never kill him, though. They really, never would, and maybe the safety was really the most thrilling part. With his first bite he didn't know if he'd die or be turned. We these, though, he knows. They only take more when he asks. Usually they hesitate when Taehyung is moaning for more, like the guy he's fucking up into now, but he can't help it. He wants it. Wants more. Wants to feel airy and light and free. The further he goes the more intense his orgasm is, and he's always chasing the high. He comes with a stutter and a shriek and collapses onto the bed under him, head fuzzy and dazed. He hasn't done this in weeks and he missed it so much. He used to only go when he’d had a particularly rough run in with a vampire to remind himself that he was safe. That the vampires in their territory were safe and nice and way too high brow to hurt him.   
Taehyung was a big fucking weirdo. He knew it. He was even a little ashamed, but he never let it stop him.   
  


⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

  
  
Jimin stood up straight after stumbling. He sent a quick text and looked up at Jongin apologetically as he held him in place. They shifted and sat down at a table.   
“Who are you talking to this time?”   
“Just some guy I met.”   
  
Jimin closed his eyes. He propped his chin on his hands and cross his legs, tapping his foot lightly   
  
_Dark brown skin invades his thoughts. Arms encasing him. The pads of fingers pressed into his back. She never wanted to scratch him. So gentle._ _  
_ _“You're so fucking pretty” he whispered against her mouth as he kissed her. She sighed into it, and pulled him in closer._   
  
“Jimin, you are such a space cadet.” Jongin said looking a little endeared.   
“Hm? Did you say something?”   
“The guy you're talking to? How long have you been talking to him?” Jongin raised his eyebrows at Jimin suspiciously.   
“Not that long.” He folded himself down onto the table and rested his cheek on his arms “Like, last night, really. I'm actually just trying to get him to leave me alone...” He trailed off, closing his eyes again   
  
_“Jimin, you're teasing me. Please?”_   
He leaned down to press a kiss to her temple “Anything for my princess.”   
  
“Maybe you should try I don't know... actually getting to know him this time? Especially if he's trying to talk to you.”   
Jimin opened his eyes and gave Jongin a flat look “I met him at a party for weirdos last night. Not my type. Plus if I get to know him I can't fuck him and I like fucking every once in awhile.”   
“Maybe it'll be different this time.” Jongin's voice is soft. He does this every time. Jimin would think it was endearing if it wasn't incredibly annoying. Jongin waved a hand toward someone behind Jimin and his boyfriend came over and sat in the chair next to him. Jimin pouted internally. They were really cute.   
“Hi, Sehun.” Jimin looked between them “Two boyfriends and you're equally cute with both of them.” Jimin said in a mock-angry voice.   
Sehun smiled shyly at him a little before he finished talking “Thanks.”

 

Sehun was a clairvoyant, and a rather good one at that. Though, he mostly used his powers to finish off conversations before they were done.

“Everyone just takes too long to say what they want.” He'd told Jimin once “I don't have time. I could be taking selfies.”

“That's how he got me, honestly.” Jongin had chimed in “I was fucking nervous as hell to ask him out and I walk up to him trying to be cool and he just says ‘Pick me up at 7 and dress like you're going somewhere important.”

“Yea cause I'd known you were gonna ask me out for days and at that point waiting meant nothing.”

 

Sehun generally tried to keep his powers strictly in practical circumstances, though.

“The future can definitely change. I've seen it change based on my own actions. So, I usually only wait a few seconds before something happens to spill the beans.”

  
  
Jimin looked out the window and closed his eyes.   
  
_“Babe...” She panted out under him. He scratched his fangs against her neck a little roughly and she moaned into it, writhing a little under him. He licked at the skin,  and she tilted her chin upward._ _  
_ _She let out a small giggle “You can. I want you to.”_ _  
_ _Jimin took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Her blood always tasted fruity like the smoothies she was always drinking. He sunk his teeth down into the vein in her neck._   
  
“Distracted again, Jimin?” Sehun asked as Jimin opened his eyes and tore his gaze from outside.   
“He's on like Neptune today, I swear.”   
  
This had started almost three years ago. That's when Jimin started to daydream so much. When he was only doing it a little and stayed engaged they'd say he was on the moon, maybe even just orbiting. The celestial body he was on referring to how much he was paying attention. Taemin had referred to a particularly disturbing week where Jimin had spent most of it completely in his own head and literally paying attention to nothing and no one as his ‘Week in Andromeda.’ Jimin barely remembered it. All his friends remembered it very vividly.   
  
“What'd you get up to last night?” Sehun asked.   
“Ah you know... the usual before a day of heavy dissociation.” Jimin commented squarely. There was no point in lying to Sehun when Jongin would just call him out on it anyway. Plus, he probably knew they’d be having this conversation for days. There was also no reason to be straightforward when Sehun knew he'd been fucking someone's brains out the night before. At this point it's the only time he ever really acts this far gone.   
Sehun huffs out a breath “Of course.”   
“Why” Jimin starts “is my relationship with sex so weird?” he asked more into the air than to either of his friends.   
“Your longtime girlfriend died in the middle of the night and hours before you'd been fucking her brains out.” Taemin said behind him “Also, hello, love.” He sat on Jongin's lap and kissed him on the cheek. Jongin didn't even flinch.   
“Yea.” said Jongin “It's realistic that you'd have a little trauma after that. Even though you know it's 100% not your fault and had nothing to do with the sex.”   
“Yea. Right.” Jimin said quietly.   
“And I mean it's not like you didn't try.” Sehun said.   
  
Jimin considers his words. He had tried to date a few times over the years, actually. It wasn't like he didn't like anyone. It was like whenever he started to like someone he couldn't have sex with them which was a little shitty because he does like sex. He enjoys it. Could probably do it everyday if he really wanted to. But whenever he got attached to someone his dick would go limp at just the thought of touching them sexually. Which was also bad for his brain, because even though he tended to dissociate wildly the day directly after sex, it kept him tethered to the real world for longer periods of time. After more than a few run ins with him sitting up at night considering viagra for his chronically flaccid penis he just had to stop. It was getting embarrassing. The people were getting insecure. ‘But it used to be fine what's wrong now?’ And it left Jimin feeling bad if not a little guilty.   
  
“Maybe she was just... it for me.” Jimin said finally   
His friends who sat across from him exchanged a worried look, unbeknownst to Jimin.   
Taemin reached a hand over the table and placed it against Jimin's elbow.   
“Lets order, huh?”   
  
He turned back toward the window and closed his eyes again.   
  
_“FUCK, yes, Jimin...”_ _  
_ _He only drank for a little bit, but it was more than enough for both of them. He lapped at the little bit of blood trickling down her neck and the wound healed quickly. He pulled out of her slowly, watching the little changes in her face as he did._ _  
_ _“I don’t care how infertile vampires are I swear you're gonna get me pregnant one day.”_ _  
_ _Jimin let out a laugh and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers._   
“Maybe one day...” He pulled her into his chest, and they fell asleep.   
  
Jimin screwed his eyes shut and shuddered at the thought. “Babies” is all he said. It came out in a light, airy sigh.

“Jimin.” Taemin reached over the table and ran a thumb over his hand soothingly.  
“It’s alright.” Jimin said. Then, he perked up. Something caught his nose. He whipped his head around to see a guy, standing at the cashier chewing something, maybe it was gum or maybe it was just a random piece of plastic but either way Jimin fixated his eyes on it. Jongin noticed and looked over at the guy.   
“Oh, I know him.”   


  
⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

  
  
Taehyung did not want to be there. It was before noon on a Saturday, and he’d just been balls deep in some random guy not 5 hours ago, but that’s what he gets for going to his apartment and staying the night, he supposed. At least the guy didn’t kick him out after he came. The bell chimed behind him as he walked through the door and up to the cashier.   
“Can I just have a grande white chocolate latte with a triple shot of espresso?” The barista gave him a light smile.   
“Of course. It’ll be up in just a few minutes. Can I get a name for your order?”   
“Taehyung.”   
“Taehyung.” Taehyung heard a voice calling to him over to his right, and if he’d ever been in a more awkward situation he couldn’t really think of one.   
“Hi... Jongin.” Taehyung felt warm, suddenly, and he could feel eyes on him. He looked around at everyone at the table and landed on a particular set of brown eyes staring up at him through a soft pink fringe with a gaping mouth attached to them. He was looking at Taehyung like he wanted to fucking eat him and hadn’t even tried to look away. Taehyung returned his gaze with his own look that was a cross between a glare and challenge. He could tell he was a vampire. He’d be a little more afraid if Jongin wasn't there.   
Taehyung let his tongue glide over the tuft of soft plastic in his mouth. A ring from around the top of a bottle of water that he had just finished. The chewing was to calm his nerves. The guy’s pupils got slightly wider. Taehyung was amused.   
“How are you? Haven’t seen you in a while.” It was aimed at Jongin, but he didn’t attempt to break eye contact with the guy staring at him. If he was going to shamelessly stare then he also deserved to be shamelessly stared at.   
“Yea, my shifts are starting to be more weekday oriented. It’s chill, though. Family business and all.” Jongin didn’t try to break his attention, either. Taehyung was sure the reason Jongin called him over was because of the staring guy. He wasn’t 11 and this wasn’t middle school. He probably just smelled really good to him.   
“Sounds great.”   
“This is Park Jimin he's generally not this... quiet...” Jongin said. The guy staring blinked up at Taehyung.   
“Taehyung!” The barista called him name, and he finally broke eye contact looking to see that his drink was finished. He looked over to the guy named Park Jimin, apparently. He was still staring.   
“It was nice to meet you, Jimin.” is all he said before he walked away and grabbed his drink to leave.   
He didn’t turn around to get his name or his number, because he didn’t care. He didn't care, and it was before noon on a Saturday, and if some creepy little vampire couldn’t even keep his eyes in his head long enough to talk or to say hi, then he wasn’t going to bother.   


  
⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

  
  
Jimin followed Taehyung as he left out of the restaurant and even watched him in the parking lot until he heard one of his friends - he’d guess it was Taemin - give a loud cough. He tore his eyes from the window.   
“That was really weird.” Taemin said when Jimin turned back to face them.   
“He smelled really good.” Jimin blurted out.   
“Well, obviously you were practically drooling.” Jongin said.   
“Who is he?” Jimin asked   
“Um... I don’t... think he’s your type, really. He comes to the watering hole every once in awhile... usually gets passed around and leaves with someone. I’m not sure what they do after but it’s pretty easy to guess. Plus, he’s a hunter.”   
“Of course he is.” Jimin said plopping his hand onto the table with an audible thunk. There was nothing wrong with hunters per say they just tended to be a little more cautious than most people. Sometimes it could be annoying. Jimin continued “I mean... It's not like I'm trying to marry the guy. Maybe just taste him a little...”   
“Alright, correction, _we_ don't think he'd be good for you.” Taemin countered.   
“You guys don't think anyone's good for me unless they've got a wedding ring and walk solely on one knee.”   
“I'd settle for a promise ring and mild bowing.” Jongin added. Sehun snickered.   
Jimin sighed “I just want to have a little fun, okay? If he ever goes back to the watering hole give me a call?”   
Jongin looked to Taemin who gave him a reluctant shrug “Alright.”   
“Sehunnie.. My favorite...” Jimin began and Sehun rolled his eyes.

“I haven't seen you telling me anything about his dick in the future. So, no, I don't know. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you.”

“You're the worst.”

“Why are you trying to fuck with shit you already know you shouldn't?”

“I like your looking into the future face. It's serene.”

Sehun scoffed at him “Shut up, Jimin.”  


**◸⬖╬⬗◿**   


“Shit. ...ouch!” Jimin said as he smacked his toe against his dresser.  
“Were you paying attention?” Hoseok asked him quietly from their living room. He'd known him a little longer than Jongin, Sehun, and Taemin who he'd met in the college dance program. Hoseok trusted him a little bit more with himself. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.   


‘Were you paying attention?’ was code for, ‘Were you dissociating? Were you daydreaming? Were you thinking about her?’  
Their apartment was spacious, if not empty, but Jimin had never been one for gaudy designs. It was very grown up, a big difference from the cramped one they'd shared with Namjoon and Seokjin in their college days. A reflection of their big official dance jobs at an actual company. There was supposed to be a different person living with him; a cute little Garden Pixie with dark hair and brown eyes who would probably have her Ph.D. in Psychology by now, but Jimin pushed that thought out of his head.

 

He had known Hoseok longer than all of his friends, since high school. Hoseok moved in with him after his girlfriend died, as a way to look after him. It worked out, because Jimin had just signed the lease to his apartment about a month before her death, and Hoseok’s lease on his apartment was up. He was the only one of their friends who was perpetually single, not that he complained about it. Also, he was a witch. He’d enchanted the apartment to alert him whenever Jimin was having more extreme symptoms of the depression which was much more common when he first moved in. It was annoying at first, but Jimin was thankful for it. Plus, he couldn’t really blame his friends for intervening when he had called Seokjin (Jin, of all people to call. Maybe he should’ve called Sehun who could actually keep a secret) crying at 4am talking about how badly he wanted to die. He hadn’t drank any blood in days, and all his friends came over and forced him to. Now though, he was done feeling suicidal and instead just fixated on feeling sad.  
  
Jimin let out a calming breath. “I was... I mean, I wasn't um... gone or anything I was reading a text Jongin sent me. I've got to go to the watering hole.”   
“The....watering hole? Really, Jimin? Do you really wanna hang out with some randos who only want you for your fangs?”   
“Well I only want this guy for his scent so it evens out.” Jimin teased as he grabbed his coat and headed out of the door.   


**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

Jongin had told Jimin to park around back, and come in through the employee entrance.  
“Uh!” Jimin tripped on his way into the building. Jongin caught him before he fell.

“You've known me for how long and you still have to sneak me into your parents’ place?” Jimin said with a hint of playfulness in his voice  
“It's not them. They don't care. It's the other vampires. Can't let it get out that you're getting special treatment.”   
“Of course. So, where is he?”   
“Booth 16. I'll escort you over... you're gonna have to change, though.”   
“Right. I forgot how posh this place is. Do you have any extra slacks?”   
“Um.. that you can fit? Not me, but there should be something back there if you look.” Jongin motioned toward the room to their left. Jimin trudged in and looked until he found some slacks and a button down shirt.   
“He usually only goes for unlimited booths, but I kind of talked to him about you. I think he's curious.”   
“Or he just likes having the upperhand.” Jimin commented while peeling off his jeans.   
“Or that.”   
“Alright.” He said when he finally came out, clothes changed.   


Jimin had only been to the watering hole a couple of times before. None of them were to actually hang out with the crowd there, either. It was Jongin’s job, and soon it would be his company as if he wasn’t filthy stinking rich enough already. So, he’d come down to wait on Jongin to finish a shift and since it was essentially a restaurant he’d eaten there a few times. No, blood, though. Generally, fresh blood was better, and tempting. He could drink the prepackaged stuff just fine, though, and if he had a choice between getting some random person off with his teeth and not doing that? He was going to take the former. He had dated a fangbanger before, despite all his friends’ protests, and learned first hand that they didn’t see vampires as people. Just teeth. Jimin wasn’t opposed to meeting strangers to fuck in weird places. He had attended sex parties, the casual grindr group meet up, hell even the occasional Facebook orgy. This, though, had him feeling a little like he’d lost his self-respect, but hey. A fuck is a fuck and the better the other person smelled the easier it was for him to enjoy.

  
He followed Jongin to booth 16 and knocked lightly on the door before walking in and closing it behind him.   
“I must really smell good to you if you're getting Jongin to talk you up to me.” was all Taehyung said upon realizing who he was. He had a spark in his eyes. Jimin took a seat on the bench right next to Taehyung.   
“I didn’t, and you do...” Jimin leaned in, nuzzled into his neck and breathed in. He could hear Taehyung sigh into it above him. “Almost like coffee” he licked at the skin on Taehyung's neck a little. Taehyung exhaled deep in response.   
“Your heart's beating fast.” Jimin commented. Taehyung only nodded back.   
“I figured if you wanted to taste me that bad you'd probably be a good lay.”   
“Is that so?” Jimin said, and sucked on the skin.   
Taehyung responded with a slight jerk in his body and a breathy “Ah”   
Jimin could hear blood rushing downward. He pulled back and laughed “You get excited easily, huh?”   
He watched as Taehyung licked his lips and focused his eyes on Jimin's mouth   
“Yea.” he continued as he threaded their fingers together “I wanna get out of here. I like to get bitten a lot more than they allow and I want you” Taehyung moved in closer and pressed their foreheads together “to take care of me.”   
Jimin quirked a brow at him “I see you've done this a lot.”   
Taehyung looked at him and nodded again, a little smile splayed out on his face. Jimin stood up and held his hand out for Taehyung who grabbed it and followed suit. He caged him up against the wall.   
“Tell me why you like being bitten so much.” He said quietly into Taehyung's neck. He placed his lips there and held steady until Taehyung began to talk.   
“I like feeling it-ah” Jimin lightly rubbed his fangs against Taehyung's neck.   
  
He smelled so sweet. Maybe like a latte. It made sense, after all. Jimin had seen him order one latte and he felt like his diet probably consisted of 80% lattes and 20% pure garbage. Not that it mattered. Hunters were always stressed apparently.   
  
“Th-the blood...” Jimin pressed his fangs onto his neck just a little. The sound of Taehyung’s breath slid into his ears; melodic though he was breathing hard. It vibrated through his system.   
“You smell so good. Keep talking.”   
“I can feel it...rush out when y-” Jimin bit down just a little harder “Please...I” Jimin removed himself.   
“Drive me to your place.” was all he said before he led Taehyung out the door. Jongin gave him a worried look that he ignored.   
  
There wasn't really much time spared between entering Taehyung's place and making their way to the bedroom. There also weren't many words exchanged past low moans and slight whispers about removing clothing, but once he got Taehyung onto the bed Jimin started to really have fun.   
  
It's not like there are only three people in the entire world who will only ever smell appealing to a vampire. It's like with faces you find attractive. Most are just average with minute differences. Some are pretty ugly, but some still, are rather beautiful. You're probably not gonna sleep with someone ugly, but you're more likely to find someone on the nicer side of average. And then there were times like this when someone was just beautiful. Taehyung was beautiful in all honesty. He had brown wispy hair and a fringe that dipped over his eyes, tan skin, piercing brown eyes, and he looked at Jimin like he knew Jimin wanted to eat him and maybe he'd let him. In his arms he was small, and pliant. Moldable like he was ready to play whatever role Jimin needed him to in order to get the best result out of this. He was needy and a pleaser in a way that Jimin could understand in his own analytical approach to sex.   
  
“Taehyung you're so handsome... so pretty.” Jimin said as he peppered kisses all over Taehyung's neck and jaw. He'd been working him open with his fingers for a little while and Taehyung was only letting out ragged, harsh breaths. “Look at me.”   
Taehyung listened. Opened his eyes and looked at Jimin. “Does it feel good?”   
“Yes.” He closed his eyes again and Jimin kissed him some more   
“Please,” Taehyung grasped at Jimin's sides. “I need more I need you... You can bite me. You can take as much as you want.”   
Jimin hadn't bitten him yet and he could tell that all his teasing was pushing Taehyung over because every once in awhile he would remind Jimin that he could bite him as hard or as long or as much as he wanted. Jimin liked the intermittent begging.   
“But you smell so nice... I want to savor you.” Taehyung seemingly melted at his words. He hooked his legs around Jimin's waist and pulled him in closer.   
“Please, Jimin... just- Ah fuck yes.”   
Jimin had begun to slowly push himself inside Taehyung who dug his nails into Jimin's back in response. The release seemed to calm him a bit if not give him something else to focus on. He moved in time to Jimin's slow, shallow strokes.   
“Aaah. So much... you're so big...”   
“Is this okay?” Jimin asked, suddenly a little worried   
“Yes yes, please don't stop. Harder.” Jimin obliged, flicking his hips just a little harder and sucking on the skin on Taehyung's neck.   
“Faster, Jimin...” Jimin was sure Taehyung wasn't a vampire but hunters must work out because Taehyung was holding him so tight he thought for a second that he might bruise from it.   
“Do I smell good?” Taehyung’s voice was breathy. It went in and out as Jimin pounded into him.   
“Yes.. so good, Taehyung.” Jimin could feel Taehyung leaking onto their stomachs.   
“Is that why you wanted me?”   
“Mhm...” Jimin panted out between his strokes and licks.   
“Are you gonna leave marks on me? I like marks.” Taehyung gritted out, and Jimin was wondering why he suddenly became so vocal, but he didn't protest, just sucked down harder on the soft skin of Taehyung's neck.   
“I know you want to taste me, Jimin.”   
And he was right. Honestly, he had only been holding off because he was afraid Taehyung might completely blow his load if he so much as got one fang in him. Now, though, while he was so deep inside him and so, so close his resistance was wearing down.   
“I know you want to.” Taehyung whispered. “I really want you to, too... please...” Jimin steadied himself, tightening his grip on Taehyung's waist. “Please... baby...”   
And that was really it. Jimin's resolve was gone with one word. One name. He bit down into Taehyung's neck, rather roughly even for his own liking, and drank the blood that flowed from the wound. Taehyung was sweet. A latte with  extra whipped cream.  He was still sucking. Taehyung was collapsing around him. He didn't see anything only black. He could feel Taehyung's release. He could feel himself check out.

 

_A little voice in his ear of someone he hadn't tasted in so long whispered “Baby, do I taste good?” but it didn't taste like her. His fangs retracted. He removed himself from Taehyung. He could feel her around him. All around him._


	2. On Top of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this Chapter you'll get a little more insight to Jimin's brain re: his dissociation.

If Taehyung wasn't an expert on people nutting inside his asshole, (and let's face it at this point, he was) then maybe he wouldn't have known better. But he was, and even though he just busted probably the biggest nut in his entire life he knew that Jimin didn't which is why he didn't understand why he pulled out or why his dick had actually gone limp while it was still inside Taehyung despite his own automatic clenching from his orgasm. He also didn't understand why afterwards, Jimin just kind of shrank in upon himself and sat up on the bed. Mostly he really didn't understand why Jimin was sitting up, perfectly good posture, hands folded in his lap with his eyes closed, and brows furrowed and completely ignoring him.  
  
“Hey! Jimin!” he snapped his fingers, clapped his hands, even tried playing music, but Jimin didn't budge. Didn't open his eyes.   
“Shit!” Jimin wasn't even startled by his cursing. He cleaned himself and got dressed and Jimin was still on his bed, same expression, same posture, eyes still closed, face still focused.   
He sighed. “Jimin, I don't know if you can hear me but I've got to get you cleaned up.” Jimin was quiet. “I'm going to take you back to the watering hole. Jongin is your friend, right? Can he help you?” Jimin still didn't respond. Taehyung had reasoned with himself that he was never going to, but talking to Jimin somehow made him feel better.   
He grabbed one of Jimin's hands. “Can you...” Taehyung tried to maneuver Jimin to stand up which worked surprisingly well. Whether or not Jimin's brain was here, his body was still functioning as if it was. “Good.” He said when Jimin was standing “Let's go into the bathroom.” He slowly guided Jimin into the bathroom and into the tub that he'd filled with warm water. Jimin just stood up until Taehyung guided him to sit down.   
“I don't know what happened.” Taehyung laughed nervously as he slathered body wash onto Jimin and began to clean him off with a wash cloth. “I'm really scared, actually... please be okay? I don't know what I did.. Did you think you almost killed me? I know you might think you took a lot of blood but... It felt really good I promise. I'm still alive. I didn't even black out.” Taehyung could feel his throat getting tight and decided that maybe he should stop talking about it, especially to someone who couldn't respond. “I didn't mean to hurt you. Did you not want to bite me?” Jimin didn't respond. His face didn't change. Taehyung wiped the tears that were collecting in his eyes off on his sleeve. He really was terrified.   
“Don't worry, buddy.” He pulled Jimin up to standing and wrapped a towel around him “I'll help you.”   
  
He dressed Jimin back in his clothes as quickly and as neatly as he could, and then lead him outside and into his car.   
“It's gonna be okay.” He said as he buckled him into his seat. “You're gonna be fine I promise. Good as new!” he repeated as he drove Jimin back to the watering hole.   
  
He drove around to the vampire entrance and lead Jimin to the door.   
“The human entrance is near the front of the building.” the man at the door said to him.   
“I know um... is Jongin still here? His friend is... I don't know...” Taehyung looked over to Jimin and held his hand firmly.   
The guy at the door was tall, and his voice was deep, but he didn't look scary. He mostly just looked like he was there to seemingly intimidate people, but Taehyung had seen more intimidating vampires inside the actual establishment. He looked over at Jimin.   
“Uh... hold on.”   
In what Taehyung could only count as three seconds, Jongin was bursting through the back door.   
“Jimin? Jimin! Oh god...” He waved a hand in front of his face. “How did this happen? What did you do to him?” Jongin pulled Jimin away.   
“I don't know. He just... He bit me and then...”   
“He bit you?”   
“Yea I...” Taehyung let out a shaky breath “I don't know what happened. Is he okay?” Taehyung wasn't sure if Jongin took pity on him because of the wavering in his voice, the tears that were gathering in his eyes, or because he knew something that Taehyung didn't.   
“It's fine he... He does this sometimes it's....” Jongin turned to look at Jimin “You said it was after he bit you? That doesn't make any sense....”   
“I mean we were....”   
“I figured that but... It hasn't been this bad in so long... like years what...” Jongin was frustrated, Taehyung could tell. “What happened, exactly?”   
“I don't know I? I told him he could take as much as he wanted and he did kind of take a lot but I mean I'm fine. I didn't black out or anything! And I was like...” Taehyung felt exposed, but pressed on for Jimin’s sake. If he left something out it might affect Jimin. “I was like nutting over whatever because I have a large ass bite kink and then I like felt him go limp inside me and he pulled out and sat up and he just didn't respond to anything I said...”   
Jongin looked at Taehyung and back to Jimin like he was considering the weight of his words.   
“So he didn't even...?”   
“I'm like 95% sure he didn’t.”   
Jongin sighed “Okay... thanks for bringing him. I'll... take it from here.”   
“Is he...” Taehyung’s voice cracked “is he going to be okay?”   
“...Yea don't... don't worry I've got it. He's just... he's been through a lot...”   
“Okay.” Taehyung reached his hand over and grabbed Jimin's; he rubbed his thumb slowly over the back of it.“I'm gonna go now, alright? You're gonna be fine, okay. I promise. Jongin will take care of you.”   
Jimin still didn't respond. Jongin gave Taehyung an apologetic smile as he pulled Jimin away into the watering hole with him.

 

 **◸⬖╬⬗◿**   


Taehyung couldn't sleep. It was already a little late when he'd invited Jimin over, and he knew he had an early shift patrolling tomorrow with Jungkook, but he couldn't sleep. When he tried, he was awakened by a view of Jimin staring at him directly in the face with sunken, hollow eyes. He'd resigned himself to surfing through his computer to see if this was some kind of weird vampire thing (which if it was, he definitely should've known by now) and came up way too short. It was frustrating him. He didn't know if Jimin was okay. He didn't know if he'd caused whatever was happening to him. He could only guess that maybe he didn't, because Jongin didn't turn him in or kill him or anything. He just took Jimin away. Maybe he should have called the authorities or whatever but he was scared. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even completely sure that Jimin wasn't just ignoring him, and his internet searches that came up completely empty only seemed to strengthen that theory. Maybe he'd been so weird in bed that Jimin just decided to play a huge trick on him in order to get him to never talk to him again. If so, Jimin was fucking weird and mean, and maybe even a little more messed up than he was.   
Whatever had happened was eating at him. It ate at him all night when he tried to get back to bed, it ate at him all morning when he pulled himself into the shower and got cleaned up. It ate at him when he stopped for coffee and ordered it black with two shots of espresso, and it ate at him when he walked into work, and to his desk.   
  
Jungkook eyed him. He leaned over and whispered into his ear   
"What, did you let some random vamp do to you this time? Are you okay?"   
  
Taehyung dropped his head onto his desk. "Peachy."   
Jungkook frowned "What happened?"   
"I... I don't know...."   
"Are you sure you can patrol like this? I don't think it's a good idea."   
Taehyung gestured to his cup of coffee. "It's fine. I'm just tired as hell. Couldn't sleep. Weird shit happened to me last night. I'm worried my asshole might have rendered a guy catatonic... and perpetually limp? I'm really not sure about the details."   
"What?" Jungkook was confused and Taehyung couldn't blame him. He was confused and it'd happened to him.   
"Remember that weird vampire that I told you about? Kept staring at me like he wanted to eat me in like one bite?"   
"Yea."   
"Well, I fucked him."   
"And? Did he try to do something to you?"   
"No. He just... I don't know?" He sat up and turned toward his friend "I really, really don't know... like... at all?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Like we were fucking... he bit me... and like of course I'm blowing a gigantic load cause this guy is the biggest fucking tease I've ever met and it was so good like really fucking good Jungkook like his dick was so-"   


Jungkook held a hand up "Please please spare me the details about the dick of this guy and just tell me what happened."  


"Sorry. Well I was like finishing and then he just? He didn't even come he just went all limp inside me and then sat up. Closed his eyes and his brows got all scrunchy. He drank a lot of my blood. Maybe I have weird blood? I mean he clearly didn't hurt me and like... I told him to take as much as he wanted cause I'm... really into that but like? Can taking too much blood hurt a vampire?"  
"No." Yoongi walked up behind them and answered in a calming voice. "It can't hurt us. I don't know what happened to that guy, but I don't think it was your fault, Tae." he put his hand on his shoulder.   
"Thanks, Yoongi... I'm just so confused. I don't know what happened. I'm worried he's not okay."   
"Why didn't you like call the police?" Jungkook asked.   
Taehyung deflated back onto the table. "I don't know! I mean he had perfect posture. He was walking fine and I was guiding him everywhere. I cleaned him up! I handed him over to his friend who works at the watering hole I was just... I don't know. It didn't make sense that he needed medical attention at the time? He just seemed like he was ignoring me. Maybe he was? Plus I probably know more about vampire stuff than the regular police, right?"   
"I don't know, man. Sounds weird." Jungkook gave him a worried look.   
"It was and then I couldn't sleep all night and now I'm tired and worried all because I thought this dude would make a good lay or whatever... and I mean he was up until the" Taehyung made flailing gestures with his hands.   
"What did his friend say?" Yoongi asked.   
"He said he just... gets like this sometimes but that it hasn't happened in a while. He was asking me to tell him exactly what happened and I was so fucking frazzled from it all."   
"If his friend didn't get mad at you for not calling the police I assume he's okay, especially if they said he gets like this sometimes."   
"I keep telling myself that, too. It was just... it was weird. I'm worried. I know he's a vampire and all, but he was really small and definitely cute. I don't know what happened."   
"If you're that worried just go by the watering hole in a few days and ask if he's okay, but until then you can't really do anything about it, okay?" Yoongi's voice was soft. Taehyung appreciated it.   
"Alright."   


⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸  


_Maybe something was happening, in the back of Jimin's mind. He felt a nagging feeling like he might have forgotten about something, and he could not quite put his finger on what it might be. It did not matter, though. He was here, with her, sitting under the sun on the beach. She was curled up on his chest drawing pictures in the sand next to his waist, and he was playing with the tips of her hair that had bundled themselves together after playing in the water. They were still, but if Jimin thought about it maybe he was moving somewhere. Maybe, it seemed, like someone else might be trying to get his attention. Muffled, and light, and faint as it may be._ _  
_ _  
_ _She rubbed her thumb over the back on his hand, "Are you okay?" She asked him._ _  
_ _"Yea. I'm fine." He pulled her closer._ _  
_ _"...You're gonna be fine, okay. I promise." She grabbed his hand._ _  
_ _"I know. I'm fine," He smiled. "I'm always fine when I'm with you."_ _  
_ _  
_ _They'd been like this all day. Playing in the water, cuddling, relaxing. Jimin felt like his heart might burst from sheer happiness. From the pure innocence of it all. Of them. Of how perfect they had been all day._ _  
_ _  
_ _Semi-wet fringe clung to his forehead. She kissed his chest "You're just so goddamn good looking. Give it a rest already." Jimin laughed. She said this as if she wasn't constantly assaulting all of his senses. As if he couldn't pick out her scent a mile away and let it lead him to where she was, where he wanted to be. As if her laugh didn't fill his lungs, his chest, his heart with anything but supreme joy. As if her touch didn't make his hair stand on end . As if the mere sight of her wasn't enough to make him double over in ecstasy or the taste of her lips, the taste of her tongue, the taste of her blood, didn't make him tremble every time._ _  
_ _He pulled her up so that they were face to face, their noses brushing. Her eyelashes tickled him slightly_ _  
_ _"And you, my love, are just too perfect."_ _  
_ _Jimin heard her saying his name through soft kisses and then "Jimin, Jimin. Sit up. Jimin." They were sitting upright now. No urgency laced her tone. She looked the same. She looked happy. "Jimin, you know this isn't real. Wake up." He looked around at the world they were in. Clearly a little too perfect. The Sun was high, but he wasn't too warm even with her laying on him. No one else was on the beach. It was quiet, but there was a little bit of music playing in the background coming from somewhere. Outside, maybe._ _  
_ _"Oh. I didn't mean to."_   
She smiled at him "It's okay, baby." She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over the soft skin. She was never upset at him, and she was never worried about him, either.

 _"Concentrate." He closed his eyes._ _  
_   
It's a trick he'd taught himself to get out.   
She wasn't real, and once he realized that he could use it to anchor himself. Her telling him to Concentrate was just him talking to himself, really.   
  
_"It's... I don't..." He didn’t want to go._ _  
_ _"I know, babe. It's okay. Just breathe."_ _  
_ Still him. Still his brain, but it was her voice, and her tone, and it came from her lips and if he opened his eyes he would still be there. He wanted to stay. God knows he wanted to stay, but he learned a long time ago that he couldn't. He shouldn't even be here. Being this deep in never ended well.   
  
_"Jimin... Jimin!"_   
  
"Jimin, come back!"   
Not her voice anymore. That meant if he opened his eyes he should be-   
"Jimin!" he opened his eyes and saw a pair of big brown ones staring back at him. He felt bleary, light headed, and his body felt tired.   
"What happened?"   
Jimin peered up at the eyes in front of him, and moved back to get a full view of the face.   
"I don't remember."   
"Try to." The voice was deep and soft and he didn't know how he'd gotten to Namjoon and Seokjin's place but he wasn't exactly upset about it.   
"How long have I been..." he put his hand on his head.   
"No very long." Seokjin walked into the room behind Namjoon. He placed a bowl of soup in Jimin's hands. "But long enough."   
"Do you remember what you were doing?"   
"I... how did I get here?"   
"Jongin brought you."   
"Why?" and then, "Fuck. What did I do at the... shit." He suddenly felt himself afflicted with a very big headache.   
"What?"   
"I was... what did he tell you guys?"   
Namjoon and Seokjin looked at each other. Namjoon started. "We don't want to influence your memory. So, just tell us what you remember and that's what we'll believe."   
He gave both of them a weary look and began. "We were... like I was balls deep in him I'm pretty sure... and then I bit him? He tasted really good... like really good. Probably the best blood I've tasted since… anyway… and then… I don't know I was here I just-"   
Seokjin sighed. "Good. That's what he told us."   
"He must have been mortified."   
"Jongin said he was crying." Namjoon added.   
"Oh, God. I've traumatized him with my fucked up brain."   
"I think he was more worried than traumatized. Do you have his number? Can you text him? Let him know you're alright?"   
"No I mean. I didn't exactly expect to see him again after that... It was just supposed to be a fun night you know?"   
"Well, I feel like the circumstances surrounding that may have changed." Namjoon said.   
Jimin sighed. "Yea… I was like naked and also covered in… fluids..."   
Seokjin shrugged. "He drove you back to the watering hole. I guess he figured he couldn't just drop you off to your friend unresponsive and covered in cum. I mean that's just got to be flat out rude."   
"Right."   
"Just… let him know you're okay… when you're up for it. Taemin drove your car over, but Jin and I think you should stay here until the morning."   
"What time is it?"   
"2am."   
"Holy fuck."   
"Yea… just… rest up. Eat your soup. I put some extra fae stuff in it for you." Jin said.   
Jimin picked up the bowl. "Alright."   


⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

  
It took Taehyung a whole three days before he could go back to the watering hole. It also took him a whole nother hour and 54 minutes (he had been keeping track) to work up the gall to actually get out of his car and go in, and another 4 minutes and 28 seconds to ask for Jongin who came out immediately and didn't seem to hate Taehyung nearly as much as he hated himself.   
  
"Hi, Taehyung. I'm guessing you're here for Jimin?"   
"Yea um… is he alright? Is he talking? Is he in the hospital?"   
"Goodness, no. He's fine. He got back around 2am that night."   
"Got…back?'   
"Sorry, it's... it's just how we refer to it. Sorry I know it's a lot."   
"You said he'd been through some things…what happened to him?"   
Jongin let out an exasperated sigh. "It’s really not my place to say. Sorry, again."   
"You don't have to… have you seen him? Does he come here a lot? Will he be here?"   
Jongin smiled at him a little more than he would've expected. He knew he sounded like a creep asking if he could figure out Jimin's schedule.   
"He doesn't come here often, actually. He's really not into this scene."   
"I'm not a creep, I promise. I mean… I know I've got a weird vampire fetishizing kink and I'm really trying to work through that, but I just want to like... " Taehyung sighed. "The last time I saw the guy he was like essentially dead or something. It was scary I just need…visual confirmation that he's okay. For like… my brain's sake. Which I understand if you don't think is appropriate so..."   
"You know what, Taehyung? I'm going to give you Jimin's number." He grabbed Taehyung's hand and pulled a sharpie out of his shirt pocket. He scrawled some numbers onto Taehyung's hand. "Now you can figure all that out yourself. No more middle man!" Jongin smiled at him. "And don't be nervous. Jimin is mostly embarrassed and kind of worried about how it affected you, too."   
"Okay… thanks."   
"No problem, Jimin. He uh… he needs more people who care about him."   
Taehyung left without another word, but he pulled out his phone as soon as he got in his car.   
  
Unknown: This is Kim Taehyung. Can we meet up?   
Park Jimin: god u text so formal   
Taehyung: I don't text formal   
Park Jimin: i can hear ur hunter training thru these messages im not gonna fire u for not capitalizing a sentence ive been inside u for christs sake   
Taehyung: I just wanted to make sure you're okay…   
Park Jimin: yea im fine. we can meet up. do u txt ur boss regularly or just on weekends?   
Taehyung: Shut up. Where do you want to meet?   
Park Jimin: idk theres a smoothie place on 9th and arbor street. ive got rehearsal until 9 2nite tho   
Taehyung: Tomorrow, then?   
Park Jimin: sure.   


**◸⬖╬⬗◿**   


Taehyung rounded the corner into the smoothie shop. He'd eyed Jimin through the window already sipping his drink. It was enough for him, and he didn't want anything to drink, but leaving would be rude and he would really like for the last words he said to this guy to not be some weird sexual moan. Jimin seemed to smell him before he saw him, because as soon as he walked into the shop, he had his full attention.  
  
"Hey, stranger." Jimin said in a light voice as Taehyung sat down across from him. He took in Jimin's face. Cheeks that Taehyung had a feeling were probably much larger when he was younger, but were still big and soft now. His hair was a lighter shade of pink than before; the dye was probably running. His eyes were big, Taehyung remembered that from the first time they met. Jimin had huge eyes and when he focused on something his pupils seemed to cover even the white. Jimin had smooth, smooth skin. Like he wore two face masks a day and had his own personal dermatologist. His lips were full and round and he'd clearly forgotten to put on chapstick, but they still looked nice. He still looked nice.   
Jimin's face was playful, Taehyung's was serious.   
"Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine. You can see me right here in front of you. I'm not fake… and if I was you wouldn't be here, cause this would be my fantasy, not yours."   
"Did I make you sick?"   
"Oh… no, honey." Jimin reached over the table and placed his hand over Taehyung's. Taehyung let him leave it there. It was nice, comforting. "You didn't do anything. I had fun… I was having fun. It was great. My brain is just… sometimes it just." Jimin shook his head and shrugged.   
"Jongin said something happened to you… "   
"Of course he did." Jimin pulled his hand back and let out a little laugh. "I mean nothing happened to me really. I'm fine."   
"Clearly."   
Jimin gave him a flat look. "I mean look, that's never happened before, okay? I've never dissociated that badly during sex. Not even close. Ever. Sex is usually a safe place for my brain but I guess it's not anymore."   
"Dude, what are you talking about?"   
"I… it's like day dreaming. Sometimes I do it on my own. Sometimes my brain just kinda shuts out when everything is too much. Goes to somewhere it feels happy, comfortable."   
"Have you like always done this?"   
"No. No not always. Only like… like almost three years? My girlfriend died and I just… I don't know I miss her. I was so happy. I daydream about her… and I don't know. I was drinking your blood and it tasted really good, and then I heard her voice and I was… at the beach? With her. Until like 2am."   
  
Taehyung was a grown up and he knew about things and he wasn't naive, and yet he definitely would've believed some fucking vampire flu over this.   
  
"What?"   
"My girlfriend died. It fucked me up. End of story… I'm sorry if it scared you."   
"I mean I was… you were just daydreaming?"   
"Kind of? Like hardcore… I didn't even realize I was daydreaming."   
"You couldn't even hear me. You didn't even feel it when I like.. put you in the bath and cleaned you up."   
"Actually, that might explain the beach. Water and all… "   
"Beach?"   
"I was daydreaming that I was on the beach with her. We were playing in the water or whatever."   
"You scared the shit out of me because you were having some fantasy about being with your dead girlfriend… on the beach?"   
Jimin's face turned from playful to angry. "Fuck off, maybe? I didn't do it on purpose. It's never happened before like that."   
"Okay, okay. Sorry I just… don't really understand."   
Jimin gave him a haughty smile. "I wouldn't expect someone who only wants vampires for their teeth to understand anyway. I wouldn't expect you to understand anything."   
"I'm! Hey! Okay. I'm sorry! I was just fucking worried and this just seems-"   
"I don't need you giving me your opinions on how my brain works. I've already had more than enough people do that for the past few years thanks." He crossed his arms.   
Taehyung reached across the table and cautiously pried his hands apart, grabbing one and rubbing his thumb over the back of it. He wasn't dumb. He knew that if Jimin didn't want him to pull his arms apart he wouldn't have been able to. No matter how much he works out he's not stronger than a vampire.   
"I just… I just wanted you to be okay. I'm sorry I know… I know that I'm in no place to be judging you I just… I'm sorry."   
  
Jimin looked down and turned his hand around in Taehyung's, playing with his fingers as he spoke. "It's okay… I was worried about you, too." Taehyung smiled at him, and Jimin smiled back.   
"Well… I'm fine."   
"Me too."   


⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸  


"How was meeting up with Taehyung?" Hoseok asked when Jimin got back home.  
"It was fine. He was… well, he was kind of rude, but then kind of nice. It was nice." He smiled as he took off his jacket.   
"Never seen you smile after meeting up with a random stranger. You usually just look exhausted and lost."   
"Yea, well… last time I was lost around him it didn't end in the best of circumstances. So, I wanted to stray as little as possible."   
"Good, good. Maybe you should hang out with this guy more often, then."   
Jimin laughed. "Please. He frequents a watering hole and was begging me to bite him the whole time we were fucking. He's not exactly the type of person I want to hang with."   
"You said he was nice."   
"He was. Nice for a guy I fucked and then flew to the next three galaxies over on." Jimin removed his shoes and padded into the living room.   
“I mean, everyone could use more friends, right? And Jongin said he was really worried about you.”

“I mean he was, but it was probably because he was afraid his blood killed me or something.”

“Or maybe because he’s just a regular nice person.”

“Doubtful. He’s a decent person at best.”

“I’m a decent person at best.”

“You’re a terrible person at best. A decent roommate, though.”

“Ha ha.” Hoseok’s tone was dry but he still made room for Jimin on the couch next to him.

“It was a weird situation, Hobi. I kind of just want to put it behind me.”

“What if it happens again?” Hoseok’s voice was low, he sounded concerned. Jimin understood why.

“I’ll start wearing a bracelet with your number on it.”

Hoseok grabbed a pillow form the couch and hit Jimin on the head with it. “I’m serious.”

“I don’t know, Hobi. It’s not that simple.”

“Well, I don’t know; maybe if you get to know Taehyung a little better you can see what triggered it and it’ll… I don’t know… maybe it’ll happen less overall? Or at least find a way to avoid it. It might even help you with your attachment thing.”

Jimin sighed roughly. “That is a good point as much as I hate to admit it. Maybe… ”

“Invite him out with us tomorrow! Tell him to bring friends.”

“He’s a hunter. They always work. Even on weekends.”

“Well, maybe he’s free next weekend. Who knows?”

“I’ll invite him for next Saturday.”

“Good.”

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

Taehyung wasn’t exactly sure why he was here, really. He’d gotten a text from Jimin that contained nothing but an address, a date, a time, and a request to bring friends. So, here he was, outside some seedy looking nightclub wearing tight ripped jeans and a sheer, button down shirt because Jungkook had said to him, “You should at least try to get laid tonight if you’re gonna pay a cover fee” and paying a cover charge for himself and Jungkook and Yoongi because “I asked you guys to come so you don’t have to pay” and wondering just what it was that he was going to be getting himself into.

 

“Oh, you came!” Jimin and his friends had a table right near the door which Taehyung expected was because they didn’t want him wandering around the club for too long.

 

Jimin was already tipsy. He was way too giggly as he greeted Taehyung and he let his fingers play with Taehyung’s for little too long after greeting him for it to be an influence of anything other than alcohol, but he was smiling and his friends were smiling so it put him at ease.

 

“You already know Jongin. This is Hoseok, but we all call him Hobi, and that’s Taemin Jongin’s boyfriend, and Sehun Jongin’s other boyfriend, and Chanyeol. He works at the watering hole but he’s mostly just there to fake scare people because he’s tall and got a deep voice.”

“I think we’ve met before.”

“Yea! Good to see you not all shaken up.” Chanyeol smiled at him.

“Anyway he’s Sehun’s boyfriend.”

“Jongin’s boyfriend’s boyfriend?” Taehyung asked.

“Yep, you got it! That’s Namjoon and Jin and they are only each others’ boyfriends.”

“Ah.”

“Anyway we saved seats for you and your friends.”

Jimin turned to Yoongi and Jungkook who were both standing awkwardly behind Taehyung.

“Oh yea. This is Jungkook, and this is Yoongi.”

Taehyung watched as Jimin’s eyes narrowed and he inspected Yoongi.

“I didn't think someone like you would be friends with a vampire...” said Jimin.

“Well, we’ve been friends since before um... that’s a story for another day...” He wasn’t ready to divulge the reasoning behind his weird kinks to a table of Jimin’s closest friends just yet.

“Ah. Well, I ordered you the drinks with the highest alcohol content so get ready!”

 

They all sat down around the table and Jimin pushed drinks in their face “Drink up we are going to have the maximum amount of fun tonight!” Jimin’s cheeks were high and his smile was wide and Taehyung had really never seen him like that. It was comforting.

 

Taehyung hadn’t noticed it before, but now he was. All of Jimin’s friends would every once in awhile look over to him with big, fond eyes, and if he didn’t know why it might freak him out. Namjoon had leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“Thanks for taking care of our Jiminie... he’s our baby. I mean if you had been a more terrible person… I don’t want to think about what someone might have done to him while he was like that...”

Taehyung coughed. He actually hadn’t even thought about that. “It was nothing, really.”

 

It continued all night and only progressed, really.

Everyone would be hanging onto Taehyung’s words whenever he spoken except Hobi who had apparently really hit it off with Yoongi and was trying to teach him how to dance. Everyone loved Jungkook. Everyone always loved Jungkook, but they never quite looked at him the way they were looking at Taehyung.

 

After more than a few drinks Taehyung found himself sitting at the bar watching just about everyone dance. He didn’t feel lonely. In fact, it was really entertaining watching Yoongi loosen up enough to be able to actually roll his hips. Taehyung didn’t think he’d ever see the day. People watching seemed to always take precedence over actually participating for Taehyung, it was just easier to look at others and watch for danger. A skill no doubt cultivated from his years as a hunter; someone had to look out for everyone and he was more than willing for it to be him.

He noticed, though, that while dancing (Jimin and almost all of his friends were like amazing dancers for some reason?) Jimin was stealing glances at him. Giving him little smiles and when Taehyung thought that would be the end of it Jimin came up to him and said “I love this song” and pulled him out to the dance floor.

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

There were only two rules for being a very drunk Park Jimin:

 

  1. Everyone around you is an angel and they deserve for you to be extremely nice to them
  2. Dancing



Taehyung did not look lonely. Taehyung looked hot as fuck if Jimin was being honest. Of course he knew he was cute and he knew his scent was intoxicating, but now, with new very drunk eyes, Taehyung looked edible with his golden skin and the slight glazed look in eyes. No, Taehyung did not look lonely. In fact, he was probably having a fine time sitting over by himself, but Jimin wanted to dance with him. If for no other reason than just to see how he danced. Not that it mattered at this point, because he wasn’t really dancing with Taehyung so much as grinding his ass into his dick. He felt like he had every intention of face to face dancing in his head, but when he’d pulled Taehyung onto the dance floor and Taehyung followed behind him they somehow ended up sandwiched between strangers with Taehyung pressed firmly against his back, and well, the music just kind of took over from there. Taehyung had rhythm and Jimin could tell. He was meeting him in time with the music, holding on to his hips and breathing roughly into his ear.

And then his scent. He still smelled so fucking good. It was like a cloud of warmth surrounding him. Taehyung was a furnace projecting heat right into his core. He loved it. Maybe he wanted to try him just one more time. Taste his blood just one more time. Why would that be a bad idea again? Jimin could not think of a valid reason.

“Did I ever tell you I majored in dance?” Jimin said as he moved his hands to grip on Taehyung’s outer thighs and moved his hips in circles. He was trying to trip Taehyung up with the change of movement. He had no such luck.

“No, but from the way you’re moving right now I’m not surprised.” Taehyung’s voice was light in his ear. Playful, even. He liked it. He leaned his head back to rest it on Taehyung’s shoulder.

“I work in a company now. That’s what I was rehearsing for before. We’ve got some stuff coming up soon.”

He felt Taehyung smile onto his neck

“Is this your way of asking me to come?”

Jimin smiled. “Based on our past I think if I want you to come you’re going to.”

Taehyung laughed “I’m serious.”

“Sure? I’m grinding on you in a club so we’re friends now I guess.”

“Your dance banter is odd.”

“You’re odd.”

 

They both laughed.

 

Jimin felt Taehyung slip a warm hand under the front of his shirt and pull him in closer. He could feel Taehyung's chest pressed flush against his back.

“I’ll be there.” Taehyung kissed his neck. Jimin was reeling.

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

Taehyung would say that he was holding out pretty well especially considering he’d had Jimin, who was apparently a professional dancer, grinding into his dick for the past however long. He didn’t want to have sex with Jimin, he wasn’t going to. The last time they had done that had ended in disaster and he was sure his dick was still scarred from the experience. However, he _was_ going to enjoy himself.

 

Jimin had abs, and Taehyung was sure he had noticed it before, but probably just forgotten due to the circumstances of their last encounter. The flesh was still soft right above the start of his jeans and his breath hitched whenever Taehyung dragged his nails over it lightly.  He rubbed his thumb over Jimin’s belly button and pulled him in some more. It was fun.

He kissed Jimin’s neck and licked at the skin and a kiss turned into a suck and Jimin’s breath hitching turned into a low “Mmm,” that could just barely be heard over the music and Taehyung loved it. Loved the sound of it. He was holding onto himself, holding out. He scraped his teeth along Jimin’s neck and heard him let out a yelp. He smirked.

“Oh, so you like being bitten, too?” Jimin nodded. His face scrunched up in what Taehyung could only assume was concentration on the beat and Taehyung’s mouth.

He sunk his teeth down into Jimin’s neck and for a moment he felt Jimin melt into him, and then he started to feel him go rigid.

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

Taehyung was teasing him, obviously. There was no way either of them were having sex tonight. Not after last time, but Taehyung was teasing him and he couldn’t really blame him because he was teasing Taehyung. It was only fair. He wanted Taehyung to bite him so bad. Wanted to feel like maybe he could use Taehyung for his teeth the same way Taehyung had used him. Then, he did and _oh... he did._

Taehyung’s bite was slow. Jimin made a mental note that maybe this was how he liked to be bitten. He sunk his teeth down slowly, methodically like he was waiting to see exactly when the pinch would hit him. Then, he bit harder, pushing more into Jimin’s flesh.

 

“Tae-”

 

_“Do you like it when I bite you, babe?” A voice whispered in his ear._

“Yes.”

 _Jimin felt his eyes roll back. Light clouding his vision. Slender hands holding his neck in place_.

 

“Hey. Hey. Don’t go anywhere, Jimin.”

Not the same voice.

“Uh.”

“Concentrate. What are we doing right now?”

 

Jimin popped his eyes open.

“Dancing,” His breath was ragged and Taehyung had stopped moving behind him. “Well... I guess not anymore?”

Taehyung spun him around, holding onto his hips and looked him in the eyes. “Are you okay? Are you... still here?”

“Yea. I’m... I’m fine.” He placed his arms around Taehyung’s neck and smiled. “I’m fine I didn’t go.”

“I thought you were-”

“I was but... then I didn’t.”

Taehyung smiled at him and squeezed at his hips. “No more biting for you.”

He smiled back and kissed Taehyung on the cheek. “That’s fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask any questions and leave comments! Thank you for reading!


	3. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's not my beta's fault that this chapter is so late. I ended up adding in another ~5k to the story!! She's the best she's just going with the flow. Hope you all enjoy!

After everyone was sufficiently danced out they all climbed into two taxis and went to the closest 24 hour breakfast place they could find. Taehyung wasn't really sure what it was about pancakes and sausage that made the tail end of being drunk actually worthwhile, but he didn't mind it. They all crowded around one small table, pulling over chairs and making the establishment go from late night quiet to mid afternoon loud, but it was a Saturday. This was to be expected for these types of places. Jimin clung to Taehyung’s side and sat down next to him. Taehyung tried not to think anything of it.

 

“So, all your friends are gay?” Taehyung asked Jimin in what he thought was a hushed tone

Taemin scoffed from across the table. “I’m pansexual.”

“Me too.” said Chanyeol. 

“And I'm bi. Gosh, Taehyung be more sensitive.” Jongin said.

“Not for me. I am 100% gay. Big gay. The biggest gay.” Sehun said as he clapped a hand on Taehyung's back and they all laughed.

“All your friends aren't gay, Taehyung?” Jimin asked. “Cause if not you're really missing out.” 

“Well they are but I have like 4. You have like 50. How'd you find so many?”

“He astral projected into my dreams.” Taemin said smiling at Jimin from across the table

“That means I introduced them.” Jongin added.  

“And I'm bi. I don't exist. Straight people can't see me. It's great. I use it to steal designer shoes.” Jimin laughed at his own joke and Taehyung couldn't help laughing with him. 

“Must be a great life you lead.”

“It is. I stopped interacting with straight people at the age of 2 and my life got exponentially better.”

“I'm sure.”

 

Taehyung realized that Jimin had a thing for hands. He had placed Taehyung's hand on the table, where everyone could see, and played with his hand all night. He drew patterns on his palm and raked the pads of his fingers up and down the inside of Taehyung's hand. He placed their fingers together and squeezed them. He would turn Taehyung's hand over and run his thumb across the knuckles. All this while making conversation. All this while being completely immersed in what someone else was saying to him. It was idle. A stim if Taehyung really thought about it. 

 

Jungkook kept looking from their hands to Taehyung's face and giving him questioning looks to which Taehyung could only respond by shrugging. He had the same amount of information as Jungkook. 

 

Sehun leaned over towards him. “You're not gonna get that back until the end of the night. Sorry, kid.”

 

Taehyung nodded.

“What are you saying about me, Sehun? I can hear you, doofus!” Jimin cut in.

“I know you can. I thought you'd be relieved that I told him about your thing with hands. Saves you from having to explain it tomorrow via sober text.”

Jimin narrowed his eyes at Sehun and then his face blossomed into a big, gooey smile “You're the best.”

 

Taehyung propped his head up on his arm. He couldn't help but feel fond.

“You're kind of cute, you know?”

Jimin looked a little shocked at first, then he just cuddled into Taehyung's side and rested his head on his shoulder. “You too. And you smell really nice.”

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

_ “Do you like this one or the red one better?” _

_ Jimin looked up at her. She was wearing a long black Versace Ruffle pencil skirt with a band that pulled her waist in. The top was white and v cut, and the slit of it would have revealed her bellybutton, if not for the skirt that covered it.  The shoes were Christian Louboutin 120mm glitter dragonfly pumps, Jimin loved every inch of the outfit. _

_ “Both. I’ll get you both if you want.” _

_ She turned and smiled at him. “I know you will.”  _

_ He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. “Anything for my princess.” _

_ “Okay but which do you like better?” Her voice was just a little whiny. He liked it. Her whining was endearing. _

_ “I like both. I like anything on you.” _

_ “I’ll get the black one. It’s a little more practical,” She kissed him, soft and sweet. “Thank you.” _

 

“So, what happened with you and Taehyung last night?” Hoseok asked, poking him in the shoulder as he laid his head on their dining room table.

Jimin took a deep breath and opened his eyes “Nothing, really. I was drunk and I played with his hands. We danced. I’ve done all of these things with you.”

“But then he called you cute.”

“I am cute. He was being honest.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’ve been inside the guy. He busts big nuts when I put my teeth in him. If I’m gonna invest time in someone I’d like them to like me for me... and then my teeth would be like... an added bonus.” 

“I mean I get that, but I think he might like you just a little bit... and you haven’t been able to concentrate on anything all morning.”

“He might like a lot of things.”

 

_ “This is so much.” _

_ Jimin handed his card over to the cashier. “It’s not it’s fine.” He had graduated. His parents had given him full access to his trust fund now that he had ‘Gone to college and supported himself and learned how to work hard’ as they put it. _

_ “I didn’t have to get the shoes.” _

_ “No, you did. I really liked the shoes. They were my favorite part. I’d like to see them on after the ceremony.” _

_ The cashier handed him his card back. _

_ She scrunched her nose at him. “We can discuss that later.” _

_ “Thank you for shopping here.” The cashier smiled as she handed him the bags. _

_ “Have a nice day.” She said. _

 

His phone buzzed.

 

Taehyung: When is your recital thing?

Park Jimin: its not a recital its like going to the ballet its really expensive im sorry u dnt have 2 come 

Taehyung: So, when is it? Where can I buy tickets?

Park Jimin: i said u dnt gotta come

Taehyung: I want to. You almost left me last night so I’ve got to be there in case you leave during the performance

Park Jimin: that’d never happen... google elite contemporary and ballet dance studio... we shld come up

Taehyung: :)

 

“What are you smiling about?” Hoseok asked him when he looked up from his phone.

“Nothing.”

Jimin stood up and walked into his room. “Oof!” he tripped over a pile of laundry

“Pay attention to where you’re going.”

“Yea whatever.” Jimin said from the floor.

 

_ “I love you, you know that? Even if you don’t buy me everything I want.” _

_ “Listen, I want you to be happy and confident when you walk across that stage, and in order to do that you’re gonna have to be dressed the way you want.” _

_ “I’m going to be happy and confident no matter what I have on, okay? Because I know you’ll be right there for me after.” _

_ “I will be.” _

  
  


⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

“Do you like him?” Yoongi asked as he looked up from his desk.

“I don’t know... but I am worried about him. He almost started dissociating Saturday night. The better question is do you like Hobi?”

“I don't like anyone, but if I did… it’d probably be him.”

“Who are we talking about? Yoongi likes someone?” Kyungsoo walked up behind them.

“I met this guy, and he’s got a friend who I think Yoongi likes.”

“Aaaaah. I want a full report on my desk tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, God,” Yoongi sighed. “This would be ten times more interesting if he was actually into me, too.”

“He was into you. Trust me. Jimin kept looking over at you two cooing.”

Yoongi smiled. He looked embarrassed and maybe a little scared but he smiled.

“We can’t all be happily married like you and Jongdae. Some of us have to endure the single life.” said Jungkook. 

“Well that’s because I went for it. Well actually it was Jongdae. He was the active gay and I was the passive gay.”

“You’ve always been a passive gay.” Yoongi commented.

“Whatever. Just go for it, and I’ve pulled all three of you off of patrol tonight. I need all the paperwork for this week squared away.”

“Got it.” Taehyun said smiling over at Yoongi.

“Taehyung called someone cute last night, by the way. I heard him.” Jungkook said.

“You talk too much!”

“You were making goo goo eyes at Jimin all night.”

“Oh, please. The guy’s got a big dick and dances like sin. I’d be making goo goo eyes at anyone like that.”

“But would you be calling them cuuuute?” Jungkook teased and did a little dance in front of him.

“Not if they looked like you.” Taehyung swatted at Jungkook.

“Oh, please. You were fucking swimming last night. Ask the guy out already.”

“I don't go out. Plus he’s already got the idea,  and with good reason, that I really only like him for his teeth which... I can’t be mad about so... friends it is.”

“Well, I think.” Jungkook moved his chair in front of Taehyung and plopped down into it. “That you should try.”

“If I send him one text will you leave me alone?”

“Sure. If nothing comes of it at least his friends are fun to hang around.” Jungkook said as he smirked toward Yoongi.

“Whatever. I’ll ask him about his recital thing that he mentioned last night.”

“Recital?” Jungkook quirked a brow at him.

“He’s a professional dancer.”

“Hmm, sounds... flexible.” Jungkook smiled at him.

“Shut up.”

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

_ Full pink lips ghosted over dark brown skin. She shuddered at the contact as she laid on her side. Jimin placed the tip of his middle finger right at her hole, circling at the entrance. _

_ “You're so wet already.” She nodded slowly. “Have you been thinking about me all day?” _

_ “Mmhm.” Her voice was high and quiet. He smirked.  _

_ “Did the showcase make it worse?” She nodded again, quicker this time. _

_ He slowly pushed his finger inside and she let out a choked “Ah-” _

 

“Jimin.” Taemin’s voice was quiet. 

“Huh?” 

“If you're gonna like stare try to remember to close your mouth. You look like a fish.” Taemin frowned at him.

Jimin looked down into his lap. “Sorry.”

Taemin reached over the table and grabbed his hand. “Hey, it's okay. I just don't want any flies to get in there that's all.” Taemin gave him a light smile.

“Hoseok invited Yoongi. He said he texted you but you didn't respond.”

“Oh...” Jimin reached into his pocket and took out his phone. “I hadn't checked my phone.”

“I figured as such.”

“So, they really like each other?”

“I mean I guess,” Taemin started as he waved down the waiter. “It's only been like... a week? You live with Hobi I feel like you'd know better than me.”

“He's been gone a little more than usual but he hasn’t said anything.”

“I feel like that in itself should be a huge giveaway. When has Hobi ever shut up about anything?”

Jimin chuckled. “You got me there.”

The waiter walked over. “How can I help you?”

“Yes, I'd like the-”

 

_ She clutched the pillow. Jimin knew he was moving painfully slow. He could feel her clenching as he moved inside her. She was slick and warm and he knew his fingers weren't long enough to get just where she needed, but the goal for now was just to tease. _

_ “Jimin, I'm-” _

_ “Shhhh. Shhh. I've got you.” _

_ He moved his thumb over to softly rub at her clit. _

_ “Fuck.” _

_ “I've got you.” _

 

“Yea he just kind of... stares off into space sometimes.”

“Huh?”

Jimin blinked and turned to see that Hoseok and Yoongi had arrived, and Yoongi was looking at him with more than a little bit of concern filling his expression.

Yoongi said, “Hi” and Hoseok gave him an apologetic smile.

“Hi. Sorry.”

“It's okay.” Yoongi said and smiled at him.

“Yes, only orbiting today.” Taemin said.

“Orbiting?” Yoongi asked.

“It's kind of like-” Hoseok started.

“I’ll... explain my own brain issues, thanks,” Jimin said. “You know it's not always this bad? There are days when I don't dissociate at all and I'm always fully present in every conversation. I think,” He stuck his tongue out in concentration. “I think the reason why I'm like this today is probably just cause I haven't actually like had an orgasm produced by anyone other than myself in a while. I know that may be TMI but it's kinda easier to stay tethered to like the real world when I'm reminded of like... primary reinforcement. Does that make sense?”

The three of them turned to Yoongi. He looked around the table to all three of them and opened his mouth for a few seconds before saying “...No.”

They all laughed.

“Of course it doesn't make sense,” Hobi said through his giggles. “You jumped straight into I need my back blown out regularly.”

“Hey I'm also fine with blowing someone else's back out!” Jimim could barely contain himself.

“Sorry, Yoongi... when I’m not paying attention I’m dissociating, mine is kind of like intense daydreaming but it can be different for other people.” Yoongi gave him an understanding nod as he continued. “If my eyes are open and I’m just staring, odds are it’s not that bad. If my eyes are closed I’ve probably just... completely checked out. My friends use different space terms to describe how bad my dissociation is that day. Orbiting means it's not that bad. I can tear myself out without trying. The further out the planet or whatever the worse it is.”

“He had something we refer to as ‘Andromeda Week.’” Hobi said as he did an exaggerated shiver. 

“I don’t remember it at all but apparently it was really bad.”

“It was terrible,” Taemin added. “We took him to the hospital.”

Jimin scoffed. “They're so dramatic. Anyway, my dissociation varies. It used to be really bad when it first started and now it’s just kind of...”

“Yea we just let it happen for the most part unless he's like doing something important,” Hobi said. “Or walking.”

Jimin pouted at Hoseok. “Sweetie, you’re clumsy and you know it.”

“Whatever.” Jimin stuck his tongue out at him. “It's um.... It's like the most profound symptom of my depression.” Jimin suddenly felt embarrassed. It would have come out eventually if Hoseok and Yoongi were going to be a thing. Might as well get it out of the way.

“Ah.” Yoongi didn't seem phased.

“Most days are like today, though. Where he's just flitting in and out of conversations.”

“Yea,” Jimin said. “But there are things that can keep me kind of tethered more or less... my body and brain being reminded of physical pleasure like dancing... sex... food... makes the real world more fun to be in than the one in my brain.”

“Playing with people's hands are a big one.” Taemin added as well.

“Yea. I can probably stay tethered for a while if I’m just idly playing with someone's hands... it feels nice... it um... if I’m meeting new people I try to be in a group. I don't like dissociating around new people... It's embarrassing to talk about so sometimes my friends will let me play with their hands.” A light smile filled Jimin's face.

“Usually Jongin.” Hoseok said.

“He's Jongin's baby boy.” Taemin said.

“Don't let Namjoon hear that.” Hoseok said.

“Oh, God.” Jimin put his hands over his face.

“What does that mean?” Yoongi said. 

“I'll put it this way,” Hoseok said. “If there was a competition on protecting Jimin the most and the prize was to tuck him into bed they'd tie and fight over who gets the prize.”

“Well, alright.”

Taemin reached over and pinched Jimin's cheek. “I mean who wouldn't want to tuck him in he's just so stinking cute.”

Jimin grimaced at him. “I'm not three, ya know.”

“Four years old. That's my final offer.” 

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

Taehyung handed the usher his ticket. His hair was coiffed and neatly pushed back. Gel holding it in place. He was wearing a black fitted suit and shiny black dress shoes. 

“Right this way, sir.” He lead Taehyung to his seat. The theater was packed even though the company seemed to have like 8 dancers in total. As Taehyung watched the show (or mostly watched Jimin in the show) he remembered Jungkook saying the words “sounds... flexible” in his head, but tried not to dwell on it too much. 

When the show was over he went to a little concession stand and bought a bouquet of wild flowers and peered over the crowd for any sign of Jimin. He felt nervous. Like he was meeting his girlfriend’s parents or something. His shoes felt heavier than normal, like he had something extra weighing him down. 

 

“Taehyung!” Taehyung whipped his body around as he heard a voice call his name.

“Hey! We didn’t know you were coming.” Jongin placed an arm around his shoulder. Jongin guided him toward a small crowd that he immediately recognized as Taemin, Sehun, Namjoon, and Seokjin.

Namjoon smiled at him “We were just about to go back to see Jimin. He likes to shower right after a performance but he should be finishing up now.”

“Cool.” Taehyung said as they all walked passed the thresholding leading backstage. There was one dressing room with the names  _ Jimin and Yixing _ witten on a dry erase board with the date written under. The group invited themselves in.

“Jimin we’re here! Taehyung got you flowers!” Sehun yelled. Taehyung could hear a faucet turn off, and then a small stumble. 

“Were you paying attention?” Seokjin yelled into the bathroom.

There was a pause, “No, sorry! I’ll be right out!” Jimin said.

 

Before long Jimin emerged from the bathroom wearing a suit and a smile and everyone crowded around to congratulate him.

“You were amazing as always” Seokjin said pulling Jimin into a hug.

“Magnificent. Ethereal. You were practically flying.” Namjoon said.

“Thanks, everyone.” Jimin’s voice sounded strained like he was trying not to cry. Jongin walked up to him and held his face. He whispered something into his ear and Jimin nodded, seemingly regaining his resolve.

“Now, let’s go get you fed.” Jongin said.

Jimin smiled and took a few steps closer to Taehyung who simply held out the flowers for him.

“Thank you. You know you really didn’t have to come... where did you sit?”

“Um.. I don’t know. Fifth row center?”

“Those tickets are a fortune.”

“I make a good living.” Taehyung winked at him.

 

They walked outside to their cars and Taehyung followed them to some big fancy restaurant that Taehyung was sure he couldn’t even properly pronounce the name of.

“Don’t worry.” Jimin whispered to him as they walked in “Jongin’s loaded and paying for everything.”

“Are all your friends loaded, too?”

Jimin laughed, “Well, most of them are vampires.”

 

They all sat around a table and began with their orders. Taehyung sat between Jimin and Jongin which made sense because he had known the two of them the longest. More of Jimin’s friends joined them after they arrived. 

“This is Yixing, he’s a dancer at the same company as me. You didn’t see him ‘cause he was in the performance last night with the same role as me. We alternate.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Yixing said.   
“That’s Baekhyun, he’s Yixing’s boyfriend,” Baekhyun smiled at him. Taehyung noticed a glint of sharp canines, but kept it to himself. He was trying to not be gross. “And that’s Minseok and that’s Jonghyun... and this is Taehyung. We fucked once but now we’re just friends.” Jimin said with a wide smiled.

Taehyung rolled his eyes “Thanks, Jimin.”

Jimin slapped him on the back “No problem!”

“It’s fine. We know Jimin kinda gets around a lot.” Jonghyun said.

“Yea, see? They know I’m a hoe. Us having sex has absolutely no reflection on your personality in this situation.”

“Yea. If anything you staying friends after makes us think more of you.” said Baekhyun. Taehyung tried to smile, but wasn’t quite sure if he succeeded. The evening moved on.

 

“My favorite part was your solo.” Jongin said.

Taehyung agreed. He remembered Jimin wearing tight pants and no shirt, and sort of flowing with the soft sound of the music almost like it was surrounding him, controlling him.

“I liked the group dance but the parts where you were in front.” Taemin said.

“You guys are too sweet.” Jimin had been wearing a big smile since they’d left the theater. 

“Nope you’re just really good.” Namjoon said.

 

The conversation diverged from Jimin’s performance to Yoongi and Hoseok, who everyone agreed were very cute, to more mundane and silly things. Taehyung watched Jimin almost the entire time. Sometimes he could tell that Jimin was trying his hardest to stay engaged and his eyes would go a little wide for just a few seconds, and then he’d be perfectly fine for a while. The others would try to steal Taehyung’s attention, ask him things about his life and his past and about being a hunter which were all very boring to him. He wondered if Jongin had told them all how he knew them. He wondered if they all hated him for it, but if they did, they never showed it.

 

He looked over to Jimin. His eyes were wide almost like he was looking into another world. Taehyung reached over and put a hand to his shoulder. Jimin jolted, and whipped his head around to give Taehyung a flash of the most terrifying face he’d ever seen, and then have it quickly dissolve into its own flash of fear, then embarrassment. 

Taehyung shrieked, and jumped back. Jongin caught him before he could fall out of his chair. He panted, closing his eyes and stuttering.

“Wh-what th-the-”

“Fuck!” Jimin said panting too. Namjoon got up from his seat and crouched down in front of Jimin. He braced himself on his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes “Are you okay?” 

 

Jimin nodded. He waved Namjoon out of his way. “I’m really reeeeally really sorry.” Taehyung watched as Jimin reached out for his hand. He couldn’t find it in himself to give it to him. Only stare at him in horror.

“Taehyung,” Jongin started. “Never ever do that. If Jimin’s dissociating call his name first, but don’t touch him. If he’s not that far gone it’ll just scare him, and if he is that far gone touching him won't help anyway.”

“I scared you?” Taehyung furrowed his brows “ _ I _ scared  _ you _ ?” he reoriented himself out of Jongin’s arms and back onto his chair.

“Yes... you scared the shit out of me actually.”

“Huh.” Taehyung let out a nervous laugh. “Okay then...”

Jimin bit his lip and looked over to Taehyung. “I’m really really sorry. I promise.”

“It’s okay.”

 

After dinner Jimin walked Taehyung to his car.

“I really am sorry.” He said sheepishly “Thank you for coming... the flowers are lovely.”

“Yea.. you’re welcome.” Taehyung slowly opened his car door and Jimin closed it for him. He peered into the window.

“You know your heart’s been beating really fast since I scared you and thumping louder than usual... I promise it was an accident.”

“I know, Jimin,” he looked up at him. “It’s okay I’ve just got to... calm down.”

“Okay... we’re friends, right?”

“Yea. We are.” Taehyung smiled up at him.

 

When Jimin left he rolled up his window and drove himself to the watering hole. He sauntered in and was greeted by the maitre d. His whole body was buzzing with anxiety. Like he was walking on a tightrope. He couldn’t think straight without relieving the pressure.

“I need a booth for one.” He took his wallet out of his pocket and rifled through it, handing her a few bills “And let them know what I’m here for I don’t want this to take all night.” The girl at the booth smiled at him.

“No problem, sir.”

 

There are few things in life that Taehyung likes more than riding a dick while someone else was working him over between them. She was sitting with her back against the headboard and Taehyung was sitting on her lap, moving fast up and down. Her moans got longer whenever he sat down completely on her, and he loved it. He liked being like this. Face to face. It made it easier for them to kiss, and easier for her to bite him. She didn’t tease her biting like Jimin, but she only took small amounts though she did bite when Taehyung asked her to, and he really appreciated it.

“You won’t hurt me, will you? Tell me you won’t hurt me please.” He gritted out through shallow movements. 

“Of course I won’t. I just want to take care of you.”

Taehyung clenched around her dick and pulled himself up slowly, then back down quick and hard.

“Is that how you want it?” She asked. He nodded. 

She continued to work him over with one hand, but held him in place with her other as she began to fuck up into him with just the right amount of force.

“Oh, fuck. Yes.” 

“Fuck. I’m so close.” she let out.

“Bite me bite me bite me bite me.” She immediately complied and as his blood spilled into her mouth, she spilled into his ass, and he spilled into her hand. Taehyung might think it was beautiful if he wasn’t way too drained to think about it. Some fake deep circle of sperm life shit or something.

He slowly pulled himself off and plopped down onto the bed, his breathing still heavy and harsh.

She pulled him onto her chest. Their dicks, now limp and over stimulated, rubbing slightly against each other. She carded her fingers through his hair.

“Did I hurt you?”

He shook his head, “No,” he let out a breath that he wasn’t actually sure how long he’d been holding. “No you didn’t.”

He tilted his head up and kissed her. She didn’t hurt him. He was fine. He was safe.

“Mm. So pretty. You taste so good.” She kissed him some more. “Did I take good care of you?”

Taehyung nodded and held her face in his hands, kissing her back even harder now.

“Good.”

 

Taehyung fell asleep in her arms hoping she wouldn’t mistake it for something more.

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

“She would have been very proud.”

 

_ He kissed her lips and spun her in the air. _

_ “Why are you doing this to me you’re the one who had a great showcase.” _

_ “Because I like you and you’re here... and you’re really here and I really like you!” he kissed her again _

_ “Of course I’m here.” she said when he sat her down “Where else would I be?” _

_ “I mean busy probably.”  _

 

_ She shook her head. “Nope. Never too busy for you.” _

 

_ They started to walk out of his dressing room and down the hallway of their university’s dance building. _

_ “You did amazing by the way. Not sure if this is too forward for us only dating for like two months but I’m really into those tights you were wearing. They were,” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “magnificent. Your ass? The real star of the show.” she put her hand over her heart. _

_ “Christ. You know when I was worried when I first asked you out? I thought me being a dancer and well... short might make you not wanna.” _

_ “I like your height and your dancing,” she giggled. “I like everything about you, Jimin,” she moved her hand over to grab his. She smiled and looked over at him. “I mean...” she stopped him in the hallway and turned to face him. “You know you’re really beautiful, right? You see yourself everyday in those dance mirrors,” she lifted a hand to caress his face. “These cheeks, those big brown eyes, your nose, your lips... it’s all just very... attractive.” Jimin felt his heart drop into his stomach. His whole body felt warm and light. _

_ “I... I love you...” he squeezed her hand. “Please don’t freak out.” _

_ She leaned in and kissed him, “Why would I freak out when I love you, too, Jimin?” _

 

**KnockKnockKnock**

 

“Jimin, have you spoken to Taehyung since last night? Yoongi’s here and he’s a little worried.”

Jimin got up from his bed and opened the door.

“I haven’t talked to him.”

“We always go for breakfast Sunday mornings, but he’s not answering his phone. Did something happen last night?”

“Shit. I scared him last night.”

“What?”

“He... he touched me while I was dissociating and I got scared and it scared him... he said it was fine, but he never really calmed down. I could like hear his heart thumping all night and it was like... louder and faster than usual.”

“Um...” Yoongi said. “Maybe you should go check on him...”

“Yea, okay.”

 

Jimin threw on a jacket and his shoes and headed out the door. He had Yoongi text him Taehyung’s address before he left, and now, as he was riding up the elevator to get to his suite he felt nauseous and more than a little embarrassed. 

 

He rang the doorbell, and when it opened Jimin was greeted by not only Taehyung, but by a girl with long black hair.

She smiled at him as she walked out and Jimin looked up at Taehyung.

 

**Thump... thump... thump...**

 

“Who the fuck was that?” It was more of a statement than a question. Jimin was feeling something he couldn't pinpoint. Anger? Shock? Jealousy? It was jealousy. He pushed it aside.

“Just some girl I met. Do you want to come in? Did Yoongi send you?”

“Yea he did and sure,” Jimin entered the apartment. 

 

**Thump.. Thump.. Thump..**

 

“Deja Vu... anyway why was she here? I know she’s a vampire. Did you go to the watering hole last night?”

Taehyung coughed, “Um.. yea.” 

 

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

 

Jimin began to pace, lost in his own world of anger and slight jealousy. He forgot why he had come over “I get it you like to be bitten or whatever but like. Does Yoongi know? That you only view people like him as a quick fuck and a pair of fangs?” 

 

**Thump Thump Thump**

 

“I mean how do you think that makes someone feel? Like me I mean we’re trying to be friends and I don’t know it just really sucks if that’s really all you see me as? Cause I don’t know I don’t see you that way! And I get that most times it doesn’t even matter. I mean I know some people don’t care but-” 

 

**ThumpThumpThump**

 

Jimin perked up, brought himself back, and looked over at Taehyung whose eyes were glossed over. “Taehyung what’s... what’s wrong?”

 

He took a tentative step towards Taehyung who was standing defensively across from him.

“Honey,” Jimin walked closer to him and offered him his hand. “It’s going to be alright,”  Tears were running down Taehyung’s face now. “Come here. I’ve got you.”

 

_ “I’ve got you.” _

 

He lifted Taehyung and walked him into his bedroom. He gently lowered him down onto the bed sitting him upright on the edge while he stood between his legs.

Taehyung clung to Jimin. He could feel tears bleeding onto his shirt. He ran his fingers through Taehyung’s hair as he listened to his ragged breathing and choked out sobs.

“Tae... Honey, what’s wrong?”

“P-please... Please don’t hurt me I’m... I’m so scared, Jimin... I’m so scared all the time.” Taehyung’s grip on him tightened. “Please...don’t.”

“I would never hurt you, Taehyung. Hey,” He tilted Taehyung’s face up. “Look at me,” Taehyung opened his eyes, tears still pouring out of them at a steady rate. “I would never ever hurt you, okay?”

“Okay.” Taehyung’s voice was barely above a whisper

“I promise.”

Taehyung looked into his eyes like he was searching for something, and Jimin wasn’t sure what it was. He was only hoping that they looked honest enough for Taehyung to believe him. Taehyung seemed so small like this. He didn’t really know what to do other than tell him the truth.

 

Taehyung extended himself just a little bit more and pressed their lips together. Then he did it again, and again, and before Jimin knew it Taehyung was pulling his legs onto the bed and moving his body so that Jimin was straddling him. For someone so lanky and human, Taehyung sure was strong. He could easily maneuver Jimin into whatever position he wanted and it only helped that Jimin was so willing to comply.

 

“Your lips are so soft, Jimin.”

“Mhm.” Jimin heard himself respond before he could actually think about it.

 

_ “So soft.” _

 

Taehyung ran his hands all over Jimin’s shoulders, down his back, over his ass. He smirked into his mouth.

“This is soft, too.” he gave it a light squeeze and Jimin was gone. He was fucking gone. Taehyung had gone from scared to trusting him enough to kiss him in a matter of seconds and he didn’t know why. He really wasn’t sure why he’d given in so easily. Maybe they should probably talk about this, but with every kiss that Taehyung planted on his lips, firm, reassuring, he was thinking about that less. Taehyung was here, kissing him, not thinking about it. He felt like maybe he wanted to be here a little more just to experience it. To let himself enjoy what was happening in that moment rather than overthink it.

 

Taehyung ducked down to rake his teeth over Jimin’s neck. “Jimin, do I smell good to you?” Taehyung pulled him in tighter.

 

_ “You like how I smell don’t you?” _

 

“Yes... yes you do, Tae.”

Taehyung bit down on his earlobe, “Taste me.”

Jimin knew he shouldn’t, and he knew Taehyung shouldn’t be suggesting it. Biting wasn’t good for them.

“Tae..”

 

_ “I’m all yours.” _

 

“Please, baby.” Taehyung bit down into his neck

 

_ “I feel so safe with you.”  _

 

“Fuck. Taehyung, I’m not-”

 

_ “I know you want to.” _

 

“Please, for me. I just want to know that you won’t hurt me.”  Taehyung licked into his mouth.

 

_ “Don’t be scared. I trust you.” _

 

“I won’t hurt you, Tae.”

 

_ “You can bite me, baby.” _

 

“Show me. Bite me.”

 

_ “Do I taste good?” _

 

“No,” Jimin scrambled off of his lap. He lightly pushed Taehyung away and sat down on the bed a couple feet away from him. “I’m not gonna bite you just so you won’t be scared of me.” He crossed his arms and looked away. 

 

_ “Did I hurt you?” He was worried. It was their first time trying that. _

_ “No. I liked it.” _

 

Taehyung collapsed onto the bed in a fit of tears. “You don’t understand.”

“Tae.” Jimin moved closer to him.

“No! Don’t fucking touch me!” Jimin continued anyway. 

“Come here... come here.” Taehyung was limp in his arms but Jimin was well, a vampire. He lifted him up and laid his head on his chest, running his fingers through his hair again.

“Why didn’t he kill me that night? Why didn’t he turn me, Jimin?” More tears collected on his shirt and Jimin was finally starting to understand. It made sense why he had been so shaken up. Why he wanted to be bitten so much.

“Well, for one both of those are shitty things to do... without your permission at least.”

“But I’m so scared, and I try not to be. I’m sorry I know it’s bad...I know.”

“Shh... it’s okay... you’ve got to stop going to that watering hole it’s clearly not helping you.”

Taehyung sniffled and nodded. 

“What happened?”

“I was patrolling you know? Me and Jungkook found this vampire trying to cross the border without a passport. Said he was a travel student or something I don't know... But there had been like a steady rise in assault victims from foreign travellers so everyone had to be thoroughly checked, not just vampires. I had cornered him, because he was trying to get away and I guess he knew I had him... that's what Jungkook said. So, he bit me... Jungkook blew his head off before he could do anything else but it... scared me.”

“You started going to get bitten after that?”

“Yea I... I couldn't work any cases. I couldn't even be around Yoongi... At first it wasn't even about the sex I just didn't want to be scared anymore, but then I don't know... some girl bit me while we fucked and... it was just easier that way.”

“I understand, but replacing your fear with just... viewing people as like sex objects is bad.”

“I know.”

“And I’m not going to bite you just so you can trust me.”

“Okay.”

“I... I like you, Taehyung.”

“I.. yea... me too.” Taehyung let out a small laugh and Jimin figured he liked that a lot better than anything else he’d experienced come from Taehyung’s mouth that day, kisses included.

“Well, I’m glad you like yourself, but this is about me.”

Taehyung let out a bigger laugh, “I like you, too.” 

“You haven’t dated anyone in a long time have you?”

“You haven’t either.” Taehyung’s voice sounded like his nose was stuffy.

“You’re right. Guess we’re just gonna have to help each other out a little bit.”

“I guess so.”

“...Do you miss her a lot?”

Jimin let out a breath. “Everyday. I try really hard not to, but I do.”

“Jimin... what do I taste like?”

Jimin closed his eyes and concentrated. “Like coffee, and chocolate... like hazelnut.”

“What did she taste like?” Jimin tightened his grip in Taehyung’s hair.

“She tasted... fruity... like a smoothie.”

“So, not like me?”

“No. Not like you.”

“I’m sorry. I thought that she and I tasted alike since the last time you bit me you...you know.”

“Yea. That makes sense, but no. Nothing alike.”

“What... What happened to her?”

“She...” Jimin steadied himself. “I killed her, Tae.”

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

Taehyung trudged up the stairs to enter headquarters. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Yoongi hesitated to walk toward him.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

“Yea. I’m fine.”

“Did Jimin stay with you last night?”

“Yup.” he popped the ‘p’ in yup and lifted his cup to take a long drink of his coffee. A hazelnut mocha latte.

“Jimin stayed over? What did you guys do?” Jungkook leaned on Taehyung’s desk.

“Nothing.”

Jungkook scoffed. “Oh, come on don’t get all coy with me now. A little while ago you were raving about what a big tease he is.”

“We really didn’t do anything unless you count me laying on his chest crying about my biggest fears and insecurities to him as intercourse.” Taehyung decided to leave out the part about Jimin telling him how his girlfriend died.

“Ah so you guys got intimate in other ways?” Jungkook looked a little too pleased for Taehyung’s liking. “I’m glad. It’s gonna be good for you.”

“The only thing good for me is coffee... and big pink dildos.”

“Well now I know what to get you for your birthday,” Yoongi said. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Taehyung knew what he meant “I’m fine. I promise.”

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

Park Jimin: dnt forget our movie date im not doing a smoky eye 4 nthn

Taehyung: Are you saying I’ve got to wear makeup? 

Park Jimin: no. not like u cld look as good as me anyway 

Taehyung: Cocky.

Park Jimin: u dnt knw the half of it

Taehyung: Pick me up at 7.

Park Jimin: 4 u? ill be outside at 6:58 :)

 

There are lots of things that Taehyung knows could kill him. A gunshot, nuclear warfare, his mother’s expression when he told her he didn't want children. Maybe a few things that he’s curious about, but he’d never even considered. Choking on fruit flies, being buried in his own pile of dirty clothes, and this. Park Jimin in light wash blue jeans that were practically painted onto his legs. With a tight white t-shirt that if Taehyung concentrated on hard enough he was sure he could see through, covered with a glitter jacket that Taehyung was sure was designer. All topped off with now bleached blond messy hair. Jimin hopped out of the driver’s seat of the car to walk over, and opened the passenger seat door for him. This was it, really. This was how he was going to die. This was really the end for him and there was nothing that he or anyone else could do about it. He was ascending. An Angel. Taken from the world at just the right time. Didn’t they say that if you gaze upon the face of God, you die? This must be what The Almighty looked like.

 

“Are you going to stare or get in, because the movie starts in 30 minutes and the theater is 20 minutes away and I want popco-” 

Taehyung pecked his lips and then sat down in the passenger seat. “You look good.”

Jimin smiled and closed the door behind him, walking back over to his side and getting in.

“Seatbelt on?”

“Yep!” Taehyung gave him an affirming nod, and he drove off.

 

Jimin pulled into the parking lot and parked around the back and they had to walk around to the front of the entrance, but Taehyung didn't mind walking and he certainly didn't mind people seeing him with someone so pretty on his arm.

 

The movie was sappy, and about a loved one dying. So, of course, Taehyung found himself holding onto a beside himself Jimin through most of it, but it was okay. He was okay.

 

“Did you like the movie?” Jimin asked him as they walked out of the theater.

“I liked... watching the movie with you.” 

Jimin laughed. “So, you didn't like it?”

“I liked... parts of it.”

“Which parts?” 

“Um definitely the part where they did this,” he grabbed Jimin's hand. “and this,” he pulled him in and kissed his forehead. “Also the part where you said ‘Taehyung you're so cute.’”

“I don't recall that last part being in there.”

“Oh, it was.” He smiled at Jimin and they kept walking to the car. “How does it feel to be the biggest sap I know?”

“Well you know Seokjin now so I don't think I've got any competition on that title. How does it feel to know someone as cute as me?” Jimin said as he buckled his seatbelt and started the car.

“Your friends gas you up too much.”

“Your friends don't gas me up enough.”

“I'm sure. The movie was chill. I was mostly just happy to spend the night with you.”

Taehyung watched as Jimin smiled but kept his eyes on the road.

“I'm glad.”

When Jimin pulled into the parking lot of Taehyung's apartment there was a bit of hesitation.

“So, do you wanna...” Taehyung started.

Jimin turned to him and rested his elbow over the cup holder. He propped his head up on his hand and held a knowing smirk on his face.

“Oh, were you going to ask me to come up under the guise of having a drink of water but ultimately we end up making out, because that's exactly the type of nonsense I'm into.”

“You're odd.” 

 

Taehyung didn't stand a chance. They were only halfway through the door before Jimin all but attacked him, pulling him in and biting all over his lips and jaw. Taehyung struggled to close the door as they stumbled onto his sofa. Jimin swung a leg over and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Taehyung found his hands resting on Jimin's butt. If he was unsure about whether or not he had died earlier he was positive now. This had to be heaven. Jimin had the most plush lips he had ever kissed, and his ass was even softer. Even through the tightness of the jeans he could feel it, grab it, get a handful of it. 

 

Jimin held his face between his hands, “Look at me, honey.” Taehyung opened his eyes and Jimin was staring back into his, big and brown and honest.

“You're safe, okay?”

Taehyung nodded.

Jimin rubbed their noses together, “You look so good with your black jeans and your hair all parted to the side and that big white bomber jacket.” He kissed him slowly. “I don't know how I even paid attention to the movie.” He peppered kisses along Taehyung's jaw. “Or kept my hands off of you in the car.” He bit down just under Taehyung's jaw. No fangs. Just teeth. He couldn't do fangs. He wouldn't. Any biting was a little too risky for both of them, but it felt so fucking good. Taehyung sucked in a hard breath.

“Don't worry I've got you,” Jimin whispered to him. “I won't hurt you, you know that, right?”

Taehyung nodded again 

“Taehyung, honey, I need you to say it.”

Taehyung let out a ragged breath “I know... I know you won't hurt me.”

“Good.” Jimin kissed his lips a few more times, deep and long, and soft and then let himself rest in Taehyung's lap.

 

They rested their chins on each other’s shoulders and Taehyung felt them breathing in time with each other.

“You know I like you... a lot, right?” 

Jimin giggled “I sure hope so.”

 

He traced patterns on Jimin's back. “Ever since you left me that day... I was worried sick. Haven't been able to leave you alone.”

Jimin let out a big breath. “Not my finest hour.”

He felt Jimin go rigid on top of him.

“Jimin.”

A pause.

“I'm here.”

“I'm glad.”

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

_ “Jimin, I really want to go home soon. I need to see my garden. I miss it.” _

_ “We'll go this weekend I promise. I'm sorry. There's just so much going on with the studio and I just got in.” _

_ “I know, I know. I'm not mad I just...” _

_ “What's the longest you've ever been away?” _

_ “Three years. Most of undergrad. It was brutal.” _

_ “Well, I mean then it's only been like one and a half. We've got some time, and I promise we'll visit this weekend I'm just really busy.” _

_ “Well, I'd go without you but-” _

_ “I know, I know we need to bind and I have to be there. I get it. I promise I'll buy the tickets and we will fly there this weekend. No more putting it off I promise. Trust me, I want you there just as much as you want to be there I'm just-” _

 

_ “Jimin!” _

 

_ “I'm sorry, babe. I've got to go. Love you.” _

_ “I love you, too. See you when you get home.” _

 

Jimin woke up in a cold sweat in his own bed. The memory still gave him shivers. He reached toward the ceiling and wiggled his fingers slowly like he was digging them into the sand.

 

“Why did you let me do it?” said Jimin to someone he knew wouldn't be able to answer.

 

He got up out of bed and padded into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water

“Can't sleep?” Hoseok asked from the couch

“Nightmares,” then he corrected himself. “Memories...”

“Jimin, it's been almost three years. You know no one blames you for-”

“Yea, I know. Thanks, Hobi.”

 

He walked back into his room and closed the door behind him.

 

_ “I'm so sorry I forgot to get the tickets.” _

_ She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “It's okay. It's like you said we've got time, and I'd rather it all be planned out instead of us going in a rush.”  _

_ He exhaled. “I know, but still. I told you I'd do it, and I didn't.”  _

_ “It was an accident. Now, please stop being sad or I won't be able to study for this test. You know I want to only do one year for my Master's degree.” _

_ “You're working yourself too hard.” _

_ “I could say the same for you.” _

 

Jimin closed his eyes and drank from the water bottle. 

 

_ Two large blue eyes stared at him. _

_ “YOU killed her! You did this to her! You know that, right? This is your fault.” _

 

“Yea. I know.”

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

“How was your date?” Jongin asked him the next day.

“It was good. We kissed, and cuddled. He was nice. Sweet.”

“No hanky panky?” Jongin looked happy and worried. Jimin knew why.

“Nope,” He took a sip of his smoothie that he’d been craving since last night. “I'm not sure I could get it up at this point even if I tried. I like him too much.”

“Does he know?”

“About my emotional erectile dysfunction? No.”

“You're probably going to have to tell him sooner or later.”

“I know but...” Jimin played with the sleeve of his shirt. “I'm scared... I like him a lot and all this started because we wanted to fuck each other, and I see how he looks at me. I know what's going through his brain.”

“That's what goes through the brain of half the people who lay eyes on you.”

“Yea and so what happens when I let them down? Then I'm just... a let down. They don't like me anymore.”

“I feel like... we are both old enough for you to know that if a boy only wants to get into your pants then he's bad news.”

“I know I know... I just like him a lot is all. I don't want him to be bad news.”

“I don't think he is. I think you should trust him.”

“I can't even trust myself why would I trust a boy? No offense but have you met boys? Have you met us? We're terrible.” 

Jongin laughed. “I won't disagree with you.”

“Plus my brain is... I'm... I can't focus. I haven't had sex in a while and I guess my brain is all out of whack because of it. Even when I'm enjoying moments with him my brain just... runs off.”

“Has he gotten upset with you about it?”

“Well, no, but you know... I really like him, Jongin. And he's... he's not going to want to share me with some dead girl that I can't get out of my head... I'm...” He felt his eyes watering up.

“Hey, hey. It'll be okay.”

“It hasn't been okay for a while.” He wiped his tears on his sleeve before they could run down his face. “You know I've done this before. You know I've tried this before. It never works out for me.”

“Hey.” Jongin moved across the table to slide in the booth next to Jimin. He pulled him into a hug. He was warm, and soothing and Jimin cursed himself a little for never falling in love with him. “You are a special case, alright. You're a space case, but we all love you, don't we?”

Jimin nodded, “Yea.”

“Yea. And someday someone is gonna love you. Depressed brain and all. Dissociating and all. Just like us, okay? Everybody has something. I know it seems like your thing is the most unlovable, but it's not. It's really, really not... some people like to suck on toes!”

Jimin nudged him and laughed. “I'm just saying, you know... You're much more desirable than you think. And not just in the way you look, either. You're endearing, especially when you're staring off into space.”

Jimin sniffled. “You think everything I do is cute.”

“Everything you do  _ is _ cute, and I think Taehyung knows that. I think you're gonna be okay. I should know I've got two boyfriends. And my boyfriend's got a boyfriend! And they're all physical. At least your girlfriend is just like... in your head.”

“That's still weird, Jongin.”

“So? I've seen Taehyung get passed around at least 20 vampires a night with the biggest hard on just from like one bite. If he can live that down. You'll be fine.”

“You think so?”

“I do.”

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

“Have fun last night?” Jungkook said as he stole a chair next to Taehyung.

“Yea. It was nice. He cried a lot during the movie, but like someone had died in it so.”

“Isn't it weird to you? That he can't get over his dead girlfriend?”

“Not really.”

“But wasn't it like three years ago? What if he never gets over her?”

Taehyung shrugged. He hadn't thought about that. This was the only Jimin hed ever known, and he still liked him so it didn't seem like it would make a difference.

“Imagine it, though. You're 52 explaining to your grandchildren why their grandpa takes weird naps sometimes.”

“How would I be a grandpa at 52 I don't even have kids yet. And who said I want kids. And lots of old people take naps.”

“Yea but not ones where they wake up in love with someone else.”

Taehyung opened his mouth for a moment. “He can love both of us. That's not against the law.”

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

In just a few short weeks Jimin had transformed Taehyung from one time fuck to casual friend to somewhat boyfriend. Taehyung had said he wasn’t much of a partier one time in passing, but whenever Jimin mentioned he would be going out on a weekend, Taehyung always wanted to come with him, and it made him feel grateful if not only a bit flattered. He wanted to be around Taehyung, and he wanted Taehyung to want to be around him. 

 

Jimin was like sin on the dance floor and he knew it. He could tell that Taehyung was feeling all of his tempting effects, too, if the way his fingertips dug into his hips were any indication.

 

“You're really gonna have to stop moving like that.” Taehyung whispered into his ear.

“Or what?” Jimin turned to him with a playful glint in his eyes. Part of him didn’t want to egg Taehyung on knowing nothing would come out of it, but another part loved the attention.

“You don't want to know.”

“I think I just might.”

 

_ “You know what your dancing does to me.” _

 

“Jimin.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Wanna go sit back down?”

“Okay.”

 

“Yea, he's kinda been on the moon all day. Best to let him sit down somewhere. He's usually good when he's dancing, though.” Jimin faintly heard someone say. They were probably talking to Taehyung. Jimin was losing it. He couldn't even dance with Taehyung without dissociating now. He wondered if things were getting better or worse.

“Jimin, do you want some water?” Taehyung's voice was soft in his ear.

“No, honey. Thank you.”

“You know,” Sehun began, he was kind of loud but also very drunk so Jimin didn't mind much. “There are some things that help him stay more tethered.”

Jimin tuned in to what Sehun was saying. “Food, sex, usually dancing. Hands, too. Give him your hand.”

Taehyung looked at Jimin “Give it to him, gosh.” Sehun stood up and grabbed Taehyung's hand and placed it in Jimin's. Taehyung gave Jimin an apologetic look. For what Jimin wasn't sure as it was his friend who forced him to do it.

“Will this help you stay with me?” Taehyung asked him. 

“If that doesn't help then nothing will.” Jongin said from across the table with Taemin perched on his lap as always.

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

They stumbled into Taehyung’s apartment that night, giggly and touchy and lips on each other’s and Jimin had his head about him. He really, really did, but God, if he didn’t want to keep those lips on his all night. Taehyung’s hands had been staying safely on his sides, and occasionally giving light touches over his tummy before he reached them around back, and picked Jimin up. Jimin wrapped his legs around Taehyung’s waist.

“Gosh, I didn’t know you were so strong.”

“Hunters work out almost as much as dancers.” Taehyung said to him.

He carried him into the bedroom, their mouths still connected, and plopped Jimin down on the bed, then climbed on top of him.

 

_ “Namira Timor.” The announcer’s voice buzzed loud in Jimin's ears and he immediately stood up and pounded his hands together. _

_ He cupped his hands over his mouth “Whooooooo NAMI!” _

 

“Jimin. Even when we're kissing now? Are my kisses that boring?” Taehyung pouted. It was cute. 

“No no! Not at all I'm sorry... I really am having a good time.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am. Come back. Kiss me.” 

 

Taehyung returned to kissing Jimin. He trailed kisses down from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck.

 

_ “You know I didn't give you a proper congrats, right?” Jimin said as he placed her on the bed. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair.  _

 

“Jimin, stay with me.” Taehyung whispered in his ear, then moved to suck on his bottom lip. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no please just keep going I... I want you to touch me”

Taehyung placed a hand under his shirt and snaked it up to ghost over his nipple. “What was Sehun saying could help keep you tethered?”

 

_ Jimin moved a hand down to rub lightly over the front of her panties. “I’m so proud of you, you know that?”  _

_ She clutched the hem of his shirt,“Yes...” _

 

Taehyung lifted his shirt up and over his head. He grabbed Jimin's face. “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

Jimin watched at Taehyung slowly raked his tongue across Jimin's nipple. He maintained full eye contact until he lost his resolve when Taehyung started to suck.

“Fuck, Tae.”

“Does that feel good, baby?”

 

_ Jimin knelt down in front of the bed. He flicked his tongue out making long, wide strokes over her panties. She threw her head back and gripped the comforter.  _

_ He wrapped his arms around her thighs and used one hand to pull her panties to the side. He took a labored lick at her clit before moving his tongue down more to a particularly wet spot and placing his tongue flat and licking upward again. She jolted, and moved both of her hands from the bed to his hair. He sucked down on her clit and licked eagerly under the hood. She pulled his hair tighter in her fist. He loved it. _

_ “Yes yes yes, Jimin. Do I taste good, baby?” _

 

“Yes.”

 

Taehyung moved down to Jimin's torso, biting down harshly on the chiseled flesh.

“Tae, yes.” 

Taehyung took another hard bite. “Fuck, Jimin, I wanna suck you off so bad.” He licked at the skin right above the top of Jimin's pants.

 

_ He pressed one finger inside her and felt her clench around it. “Yes, baby, I'm so close...” _

 

“Nami...”

“Jimin, come back to me. I want to make you feel good.” Taehyung bit down on his neck.

“Ah, yes.”

_ “Baby, you make me feel so good I'm so-oh!” _

_ Jimin licked hungrily at everything that flowed out of her. She flopped back onto the bed and he laid down next to her. “You deserve to feel good.” _

 

_ “I don't care how fucking miserable you are. You killed her. You deserve to feel terrible.” _

 

_ “I love you, baby.” _

 

“Jimin, baby.”

Jimin popped his eyes open. “Don't call me that!” He sat up against the headboard and drew his knees into his chest. 

Taehyung sat up immediately at the tone. Jimin rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry, honey. I just...”

Jimin could feel tears seeping through the cracks between his fingers.

Taehyung crawled over to him. “I’m sorry. I didn't know it bothered you.”

Jimin sniffled, “It usually doesn't I just.” Jimin’s words got choked in his throat and sobs came up instead. “Why did I do that to her?”

Taehyung pulled him into his chest “Jimin, it's not your fault.”

“Yes, it was. I killed her, Tae.” He let out through his cries.

“Ba- honey... sweetie, it wasn't... you didn't know. She didn't even know.”

“I did she told me. She told me, Tae!” he felt ridiculous. Sitting in the bed of the man he was dating wailing about his dead girlfriend, but he couldn't stop. The tears just kept coming along with his shrieks of pain.

“Jimin, love. I don't know what else to say. It wasn't your fault. Or hers. It wasn't anyone's it was an accident.” he could tell that Taehyung was trying to keep his voice calm. He appreciated it. He was still crying.

“All my fault, all my fault, all my fault.” his voice was high in his throat and it almost hurt to speak.

“Listen, sweetie, guilting yourself won't bring her back... and it won't help you atone, either, because you didn't do anything wrong.”

“I did... I miss her, Tae. I want her back so bad.”

“I... I know. I'm sorry.” He could feel the pain in Taehyung’s voice.

Jimin sat up. The weight of the guilt of him doing her and Taehyung wrong was too much for him. How long would he make Taehyung wait for him to get over this? One year? Three? Five? Ten? “I'm sorry I have to go.” He stood up.

“Wait, Jimin, please you're-”

Taehyung followed behind him but he was a human and Jimin was a vampire and really he was gone before Taehyung could get to him.

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

**[7 missed calls]**

Jimin looked up at his phone through tired eyes. It was still somewhere between too early and too late to be up

 

Tae: Are you okay?

Jimin: yea. sorry 

Tae: I miss you. Come over.

Jimin: it's late

Tae: I know :( I've been up this whole time worried about you

 

Jimin was caught between being too embarrassed to go back and feeling too guilty to not go back.

 

Tae: Please :( :( :( :(

Tae: My parents aren’t home.

Jimin: pls

Tae: pls :( :( :( :( :(

 

And with that he found himself knocking at Taehyung's door in his pajamas. Taehyung answered with a soft smile. He placed his finger under Jimin's chin and tilted his face up for a kiss.

“I'm glad you came back.”

Jimin slinked his arms around Taehyung's neck and rested his forehead on his chest.

“You're the best, you know that?”

Taehyung kissed his hair. “Come on.”

He picked Jimin up bridal style and carried him back into the bedroom. He laid him down softly and turned off the lights.

 

“There, no kissing or anything. That way if you wanna go away for a while you don't have to feel bad.” He placed his arm around Jimin's waist and pulled him closer. Heat was radiating off of his body and pouring onto Jimin. It was relaxing. Jimin felt soothed. He let out a shaky breath as he fiddled with the collar of Taehyung's pajama shirt, inhaling his sweet scent the whole time.

“I like you a whole lot, Tae.”

“I know. I like you a whole lot, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey! Just a little bit more to go (unless I add in another 5k haha) hope you guys are liking it so far!


	4. Without

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so my beta is done editing which means the rest of this will be posted by next week (maaaybe sooner?) im excited for everyone to get to the ending. as always feel free to leave comments. enjoy!

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

Taehyung watched as Jimin smoothed down his hair in the rearview mirror. Everything seemed to move so quickly with Jimin, but so slow at the same time. He felt his heart swell a little. Tonight was sort of a big night for them, and he knew Jimin just wanted it to go well. They’d been doing this for about two months now and Taehyung was sure this was it for him. That he would probably never want to be with anyone else. Still, though, Jimin hadn’t really been around anyone important to him other than like Yoongi or Jungkook, and Yoongi was mostly because of Hoseok. Taehyung had met a lot of Jimin’s friends, but Jimin had only met two of his and they both agreed that they really liked each other. So, aside from meeting the parents, meeting the friends was the next big step.

“What if they don't like me?”

“I'll shun all of them. Every last one. I'll only hang out with your friends.”

Jimin pouted at him. “Taaaae, this is serious.”

He opened his door and stepped out of the car. Jimin followed him up the pathway to a large house.

“It'll be fine.”

“What about your brother and his husband? You can’t disown your family.”

“I’ll move away. Change my name. Become a man without a family.”

“You’re odd.”

Taehyung smiled at him. “If I thought they weren’t going to like you, I wouldn’t have brought you here. I’m not going to put you in a bad situation.”

He rung the doorbell.

 

The door swung open almost immediately, but Taehyung knew it would. Enchanted doorbell to let in expected guests. Some of Jongdae’s most convenient work. No one was at the door to greet them, but Taehyung heard someone yell “Come in, we'll be right there!” from around a corridor.

 

When he stepped inside his nose was filled with the scent of a properly homecooked meal.

 

They walked in, Jimin clung to his side.

“Don't be so nervous. Jongdae likes everyone, and Kyungsoo likes whoever Jongdae likes.”

Jimin nodded at him, still holding on to his sleeve. The door closed behind them and Taehyung lead Jimin into the living room.

“Ah, you made it! Good.” Yoongi said as he looked up from the television. Hobi was snuggled into his side.

“Good to see you again, Jimin!” Jungkook said with a wave and a big smile.

“Nice to see you, too!” Jimin's voice was shaky. Taehyung had never seen him so nervous to be around people.

Taehyung felt his body being lifted into the air, and a hand messing in his hair.

“Little brother!” a voice yelled into his ear. 

“Minho don't mess up my hair!” Taehyung yelped as Minho put him back down.

“And you must be Jimin?”

Taehyung fixed his hair as he watched his brother hold out a hand for Jimin to shake. 

“Yep!” Jimin said. “And you must be Minho and this must be Junmyeon.” Jimin said back “Nice to finally meet you two.” They both smiled and shook Jimin's hand.

“It's nice to meet you, too. Taetae has told us so much about you.” Junmyeon said.

Jimin looked over to Taehyung. “All good things I hope.”

“Of course,” Minho said. “Listen, don't let this guy get away with anything. He's terrible.”

Taehyung frowned “If I'm terrible it's because you and mom and dad spoiled the fuck out of me.”

Minho pulled him into a headlock. “And I'd do it again, squirt.”

“Okay, okay. We get it you're strong.” Taehyung said squirming from Minho’s grasp.

“Stronger than you?” Jimin looked a little surprised.

“Much stronger than him.” Minho said confidently.

“Well your muscles are gonna deteriorate faster so good luck.”

“Then Junmyeon will beat you up for me.” Minho looked over to Junmyeon. Junmyeon gave Taehyung an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Taetae, I have to. He put it in our vows.”

“That's fair.” Taehyung said. 

“Alright looks like everyone is here.” Jongdae said as he approached the small crowd gathered in the living room.

“You must be Jimin.” Jongdae smiled sweetly at him and Jimin seemed to melt under his gaze. If Taehyung felt like his literal heart strings were being pulled right now, he didn't say anything.

“Yes, it's nice to meet you.”

Jongdae pulled Jimin into a hug “You, too. Finally. I was beginning to think Taehyung would never bring you around.”

Jimin looked up at Taehyung, a little embarrassed.

“I just wanted to keep him all to myself.” Taehyung said with eyes focused and smiling at Jimin the whole time.

“Well, the table is set. We can all go sit down.” Jongdae said. He turned on his heels and everyone followed him into the dining room. Behind him Taehyung could hear Yoongi introducing Hobi to Minho and Junmyeon.

 

“Dinner is served.” Kyungsoo said as they all sat down around the big table.

Kyungsoo had really outdone himself with the spread. There were individual cornish game hens for every guest despite Taehyung being extremely doubtful that they would finish them. Three different dishes of vegetables; one filled with green beans, one filled with broccoli and cauliflower, and the third filled with a garden salad. A big dish of sliced roasted potatoes and one of rice. A small pot of red bean soup and a big platter of grilled beef in the center.

“How long were you cooking?” Minho asked.

“He’s had me up since 5am.” Jongdae sounded more tired than he looked.

“I’m not cooking for at least like, 2 days after this.” Kyungsoo said.

“Oh, please. You’ll have Jongdae heading to the store for pastry ingredients the moment we leave.” Yoongi said,

“Baking isn’t cooking.” Kyungsoo gave a small pout.

Taehyung felt comfortable here, with his brother and the rest of his makeshift family. He hoped that Jimin could one day feel comfortable here, too.

The conversation moved on from intros to embarrassing childhood stories of which Taehyung's brother had more than enough to offer.

 

“And Taehyung-”

“God god god please shut up!” Taehyung yelled.

“He came sprinting out of the room, fully naked, pee running down his leg! Our dad was chasing him all around the house before he could get him into the diaper. He had to mop the entire house. I was scarred! I don’t think I’ve wanted kids from that moment on.” 

The entire table burst out in laughter. Taehyung placed a rather large piece of beef in his mouth and groaned.

“Is that true?” Jimin asked.

“If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t be so embarrassed.” Taehyung said.

“Aww don't be. It was funny. You were only two years old.”

“That’s no excuse.”

 

The conversations at the table went in and out. Taehyung watched as Jimin tried really hard to focus. He was spacier than ever lately, but it didn't bother Taehyung. In fact, he thought the way Jimin would go wide eyed and stare off was kind of cute sometimes. Sometimes. Sometimes when there wasn't a group of people around for Jimin to get really embarrassed about it.

 

“Jimin... are you alright?” Minho said. Jimin had made him promise not to tell his brother anything about his dissociation. He was under the impression that with the number of people and familiar faces here, no one would notice. Plus, Hobi would be there. So, Jimin felt safer.

Jimin blinked, “Hm? Oh, sorry!” he looked down at his plate and poked at his food. “I’m fine. Just a little distracted.”

Yoongi kicked Taehyung under the table and Taehyung looked at him. He gestured to Hoseok who mouthed HAND at him which, of course, Taehyung could not understand. 

Hobi picked up his phone and typed on it. Taehyung’s buzzed in his pocket. He read the message from an unknown number.

 

**Give him your hand**

 

Of course. Taehyung thought to himself. 

He moved his hand over and sat it in Jimin's lap

Jimin looked up at him and gave him a big smile. Teeth and all. He grabbed his hand and began to play with it idly under the table.

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

Taehyung had never actually been to Jimin's house, but tonight Hoseok and Yoongi were going to Yoongi’s so it was the perfect opportunity for them to have it to themselves. The apartment was big. Bigger than his, and had light brown hard wood floors. In the living room there was a fireplace that seemed to have never been lit, and on the mantelpiece there was a picture of all of Jimin's friends, including his ex on a beach. Taehyung picked it up. She didn't look how he pictured her for some reason. All this time she had been an abstract thought in his brain. Maybe he had just been picturing Jimin with a second version of himself, but she was anything but. She looked like a model. Really. She was just a little taller than Jimin. Taehyung wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been staring so hard. Her hair was big and kinky and she had dark skin like Ceylon Rosewood. She looked like she bathed solely in coconut oil and rosewater. She looked happy. Ecstatic, even. Jimin did, too.

 

“We took that on the day she got her Master’s. She finished in one year! It was brutal, because I had just started dancing professionally and she was in grad school.” Jimin smiled at him. “We all had a bonfire at the beach to celebrate. It was a good day.” he took the picture out of Taehyung's hand and sat it back down. “Let's go into the bedroom.”

“Sure.”

He followed Jimin into his bedroom. It was bigger than Taehyung's, and cleaner save for a few pairs of tights laying on the floor which Jimin quickly apologized for and picked up. Then, he placed them carefully into his laundry basket.

 

Jimin had big windows in his room which Taehyung thought was ironic due to older vampire folklore. His drapes were a simple eggshell color and they matched his comforter and his sheets. There was a cream rug on the floor under his bed and a big television mounted on the wall across from it. Under that was a dresser. The wood color matched the floors, and his bedside table matched it, too. They changed into their pajamas. As Taehyung climbed onto the bed he noticed another framed picture of Jimin and Namira. She was sitting on his lap, kissing his cheek. Stuck right between the protective glass and the frame was a thin strip of pictures that Taehyung and Jimin had taken at the mall one day on a different date. Taehyung smiled and Jimin crawled into his lap.

“Thank you... for earlier.”

“I don't think letting you hold my hand really constitutes a thank you. I'd want to hold your hand anyway.”

Jimin wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist and gave him a squeeze.

“Still, thanks.”

Taehyung kissed his forehead “Any time.”

 

Tender kisses and compliments turned into something a little heavier and Taehyung found himself with Jimin in his lap, mouth attached to his neck and hands in his hair.

“Is this okay, Tae?”

“Yeaaaa,” Taehyung dragged out. “Feels good.” 

Having Jimin's mouth on him was never anything short of magnificent. He was always so slow. Such a tease. Taehyung loved every second of it. 

It was interesting, to him, to be on the side of Jimin's minor runaways during this time. He could always feel Jimin's body go on autopilot, always noticed the dullness for just a few seconds. He used to always stop and ask Jimin if he was okay only for Jimin to tell him several times that if he wanted it to stop he would say so. Generally, when Taehyung was the one doing most of the work he could pause briefly during the times. Whisper to Jimin to bring him back, and they'd continue making out. Like this, though, Jimin didn't really stop in between. Just kept going like his body was maybe hoping it could will Taehyung into someone else... or at least, that's kind of what it felt like sometimes. Most times, when he could push his own insecurities out of his head he could reason that Jimin's brain was probably much more complex than he realized and just let himself enjoy the sensation of Jimin  grazing his teeth across his neck without getting a little sad about it. And that was good because when he wasn't sad he could concentrate on not getting too aroused. 

It was astounding to him, really, how he could be palming Jimin over his pants and he still never got hard. It had been a couple months now, and the only sexual encounters they had actually had were the first one where Jimin shut down, and a rather embarrassing one when Taehyung found himself uncontrollably grinding his dick on Jimin, both of them fully clothed, and came before he could even figure out what was happening. He knew Jimin could fuck him. He'd done it before, and really really well, but it was a while ago and he had probably been thinking about it for a while. Taehyung wasn't sure how much foreplay Jimin actually needed but he could guess it was a lot more than himself.

 

“Jimin, ah fuck-”

Jimin stopped, “Is this too much?” He lifted himself up to look Taehyung in the eyes. Taehyung met his gaze.

“Yea, a little if this is like all we’re gonna do. Sorry.”

“No, it's fine don't apologize, honey.” Jimin placed a tender kiss on his lips. 

“I’m sorry... I really just want to cuddle with you... I haven't really had anyone stay in this bed with me since... well I mean I have but not like... you know... not like you.”

Taehyung pulled him in. “That sounds good to me. I’m fine with taking it slow.”

Jimin reached over and turned off the light. 

“I'm happy you're here with me.”

“I'm happy to be here.”

Taehyung felt Jimin slip between his arms and play with the collar of his shirt. He fell asleep with it still there.

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

“Tae, come on! You’re gonna be late!” Jimin said through his giggles. Taehyung had him pinned on the bed, intermittently tickling him and giving him sloppy kisses. The sun was just peaking over the horizon and Jimin knew Taehyung needed to get out of bed and shower so he could get to work on time, but he couldn’t actually commit himself to making Taehyung stop kissing him. He was having too much fun, and Taehyung’s lips were way too soft on his.

“Jungkook can do the patrol without me.” Taehyung said. He placed another kiss on Jimin’s lips and tickled his side. Jimin wriggled under him.

“You’re gonna get fired.”

“Kyungsoo can’t fire me. Jongdae would kill him.” He tickled Jimin some more.

“Okay! Okay!” Jimin yelled out through laughs. “The kisses are fine just stop with the tickles! We’re gonna wake Hobi up!”

“Oh, right.” Taehyung seemed to calm down at those words. He laid down next to Jimin and pulled him into his chest “How am I supposed to leave when you’re so warm?”

Jimin kissed his jaw, “Please, don’t tempt me into making you stay home with me, ‘cause I’d really, really love it if you did.”

“Mmmm I’ll call off right now all you’ve got to do is say the word.” 

He snuggled in closer and Jimin thought he just might. It’d be terrible and irresponsible but ever since the night he met Taehyung’s friends they’d been inseparable. It took every part of him to tear himself out of Taehyung’s arms after a long night of cuddling; the infatuation phase left neither of them behind. He’d found himself checking his phone during rehearsal and he would always have a text from Taehyung that would make his heart flutter. He would get to Taehyung’s place after only to discover that the door had been left unlocked for him (he had complained to Taehyung about how unsafe it was, but Taehyung insisted that he was a hunter so there was really nothing to be afraid of); Taehyung had already ordered them something to eat and had a bunch of possible movies picked out for them to watch. If he got out of rehearsal before Taehyung got off work, he would find himself at home cooking dinner for the two of them and making sure his bed had just the right amount of pillows for Taehyung to be comfortable. Taehyung would greet him at the door with a smile and a kiss and tired eyes that were still so eager, so happy, so  _ excited _ to see him and he really couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Still, he found himself drifting off every few minutes. Taehyung never really did anything. Sometimes he would softly say Jimin’s name to bring him back if they were kissing, but usually he was quiet, with a light smile splayed on his face like he thought Jimin drifting off was the cutest thing in the world.

 

_ Stay home with me today, please? _

 

“Love...” Taehyung’s voice was soft in his ear.

“I’m here. I... would really like to tell you to stay, but we both know that’d be a bad idea.”

“Spending time with you is never a bad idea.” Taehyung kissed him again soft and slow just like the morning. He held Jimin’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss, licking languidly into Jimin’s mouth and caressing Jimin’s tongue with his own. He broke the kiss, lingered a little, then placed another slow, but chaste kiss on Jimin’s lips before sliding down and tucking his head under Jimin’s chin. 

Jimin leaned into it, pulled Taehyung in even closer and Taehyung let out a small sigh. “My love.”

Jimin carded his hands through Taehyung’s hair. “Okay...” he said “ten more minutes.” He felt Taehyung smile on his chest in response.

 

Jimin liked it when they were like this. The mornings were always soft and sweet and a big difference from the nights they shared where he would have to contain himself in order to make sure Taehyung didn’t get too excited. Or worse, try to internally will his dick to stand up after Taehyung had already gotten too excited. It was usually fine. In fact it was always fine, but Jimin still hated it. Taehyung was way too sweet to him and much too patient. Jimin wasn’t sure if it relieved him or made him feel worse, but it was beginning to feel like the latter. Whenever Taehyung stopped him (or he stopped himself) he wasn’t even thinking about anything sexual. His mouth and hands just kind of wandered on their own to places of what felt nice to grab and what tasted good. He was never actually trying to get Taehyung aroused. To him it was actually the opposite; it all felt very soft and PG to him. His brain interpreted it the same way it would hand holding. He was never upset at Taehyung’s brain for interpreting it a different way especially considering how they had met. He just wished he could follow through on that interpretation. Not even really to make Taehyung happy, but so that he could feel like he was in control of his own libido again. 

There used to be something so thrilling about people finding him sexy. When you’re young and you don’t know any better and you mistake sexual attraction for romantic attraction. You’re thinking someone likes you when they don’t. It gets a little sad after that. Then, you grow up, and know what you want, and you know you can get it. You know that when you walk into a room looking for something sexual, no one is going to deny you just because you look so damn good. Jimin loved the power of that, the control of it. Jimin was used to having his pick of the fair in these situations. When he first met Taehyung he wasn’t worried about being weird, he knew he had him. He could tell by how Taehyung never took his eyes off of him; people rarely stare at ugly things. A part of him did really love the attention. He missed enjoying being sexy. He missed how confident it made him feel.

It made Jimin feel even more conflicted. Part of him hated how people viewed him because it put him in an uncomfortable position sometimes. Another part of him loved the attention he got from it. What he truly longed for was both. With Namira he’d had both wrapped into one. An extremely passionate love life smeared with all the colors of a beautiful romance. They were like a movie. Without her, his endeavors with other people had become halved, only either one way or the other. He longed for it to be whole again, and most of all he wanted so deeply for Taehyung to be the person it was whole with.

  
  


⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

Taehyung found himself at work with his face laid flat on his desk making quiet, slightly pained noises until Jungkook finally gave in and asked him what was going on.

“Is there like... a medical limit to blue balls? I mean there has to be like... some horrendous side effects from getting too hard too many times.”

Jungkook peered down at him, looking away from the case files he was reviewing for a moment. “There's not.”

“I think there is. I think I might need like an antidote.” 

“They have one it's called talking to your boyfriend about your sex life.”

“He's not my boyfriend...yet. I think.”

“Then, just go fuck someone else.”

“Jungkoooook.” Taehyung whined.

“Taehyuuuuuuuuuung.” Jungkook mock whined back at him. 

“I can't talk to him because then I'll seem like the over eager bastard who just wants him to bite me.”

“But you  _ do _ want him to bite you and you  _ are _ an over eager bastard.”

“That's beside the point... and I would be perfectly fine with mild neck sucking if he would just put his fucking dick inside me. I'm dying over here.”

“Maybe try doing something to him first? Did he have this problem the first time?”

“No. And I've tried. I was literally so close to getting his dick in my mouth one time and then he stopped me.”

“You guys haven't even crossed off blowjobs yet? Harsh. Hasn't it been like 3 months?”

“Basically, and I know. Sad, too, cause he has a really nice dick. I just know it’d hit the back of my throat right where I-”

“God, please, Taehyung. I really don't need to hear about your fantasies of getting your face fucked at 10:01am.”

Taehyung grabbed his phone and looked at the time. He waited. “Well now it’s 10:02am and I want his dick nuzzled deep inside my throat. I wanna swallow around it, Jungkook. I want him to hold my head in place while he strokes into my uvula and I feel the tip of his dick pounding at it like a punching bag. I want to feel his nut slide down my throat as I-”

“PLEASE... please stop.”

“Cool after the first thing I was winging it anyway... but it was all true.”

“I know. I know. You've sent me worse descriptions over very drunk text about various people.”

“I'm just... I mean you've seen me. Did I like suddenly get ugly?”

“Nah. I'd fuck you if you weren't you. Probably. Just talk to Jimin. Maybe it’s some other like psychological stuff going on with him.”

“That doesn’t make any sense at all, Jungkook. The first time we met we hooked up. Why would he have trouble now?”

“Because the first time you hooked up he blacked out?”

“Yea, but that was from biting me. He and I can’t bite each other. We know that... now.”

“You can’t even bite him?”

“Nope. Tried once and it didn’t go too well.”

“Well, maybe it’s something else, Taehyung. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Tell me how to seduce my hot almost-boyfriend. I’m not used to going this long without sex, Jungkook. Even without going to the watering hole I'm pretty... active.”

“Again, I know. Please don’t elaborate. Talk to him. That’ll probably get you farther than any seducing schemes you’ve got brewing in your head which are probably half-baked and only involved you wearing tights anyway.”

“It would be a full french maid outfit complete with heels... And you give the worst advice.”

“Good. Listen to it.”

“Yea whatever.”

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

Tae: Can we talk about sex?

Jimin: well im no expert but when 2 ppl love each other vry much

Tae: No. I mean like... with us? Hasn’t it kind of been awhile?

Jimin: ill b over later ok?

Tae: Okay.

 

Jimin felt trapped. He felt fake like he was plastic. Like he could be pulled apart like taffy over a hot candle and he was being stretched to his limit with all of this. He let out a loud sigh.

“I don’t think talking to the kid about your sex life is gonna be that bad.”

“How am I supposed to explain that my dead girlfriend left me with a perpetually limp dick for anyone I get remotely attached to?”

“Like you just did?”

“Yea, but you’re not trying to fuck me. He is.”

“I think he’s trying to do a little more than fuck you.”

“I know that but still.”

“I thought Jongin already talked to you about this.”

“That was like five hundred years ago. I’ve jumped into the pit of dispair at least 7 times between now and then.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. Suck his dick or something.”

“I want to but like... it's not enjoyable for me when I'm like this. I ate her out that night, too. Plus it's just... what if he gets even more ya know.. Expectant? 

“Then your blowjob wasn’t good enough?”

Jimin chucked a pillow at him. “Shut up, Hobi.”

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything,” Taehyung said. “I’m just trying to make sure everything is okay between us.”

“Yea, I know.” Jimin nodded. He took a deep breath “It’s just a lot. Too much, maybe?” Jimin felt his voice waver.

“I think we’re past the point of too much.”

“Right...” 

 

Jimin was embarrassed, and self-conscious, and also scared. He was scared out of his mind that once he told Taehyung about this it would change things, because it would. It really would no matter how someone tried to spin it. He didn’t want things to change. He was happy with Taehyung the way things were. Divulging a part of yourself that is even more quirky than all your other quirks put together is hard. It’s even more hard considering how he and Taehyung met, and though he tried to erase it from his brain, there was a part of him that felt like people could only like him for whatever bit of sexual gratification he could give them. Usually he was fine with it, because that’s all he wanted anyway. This time it was different. There’s a funny thing that happens when you’re a dancer and you’re hot and a lot of people see you sexually from the first time they lay eyes on you, you somehow get it in your head that that’s all you’re worth to anyone. It was a fear that Jimin had not quite shaken free from yet. Being sexy was overrated for him at this point. He'd had people walk away from him for this before and he didn't really blame them. Sex is fun and people want to have it and according to Jongin, Taehyung has had more than his fair share of it. Which, again, made this even harder. 

 

“Just... just give me a minute...”

“If I'm doing something wrong you can tell me!” Taehyung said.

 

He sounded eager to fix whatever he was doing in order to rectify the situation and it made Jimin feel even worse. Jimin really did try, in all honesty to talk to Taehyung about it. Then Taehyung had gotten all emotional about how he felt like he was doing something wrong and ‘Do you just like, not see me like that anymore? Do I need to up my game?’ And Jimin had told him no. That he was doing everything fine and then Taehyung went into ‘Is it because of last time? I know you feel bad but I think if you don’t bite me it’ll be fine. Plus, I know it’ll help a little with your dissociating.’ And of course he was right, it probably would help and Jimin was wounded and open and didn’t really have anything to hide behind. Then, Taehyung sealed it with ‘I don’t want to pressure you I just kind of want to know why. If you don’t want to it’s fine.’

Instead of actually talking about it like Jimin kind of knew he should he ended up with his face between Taehyung’s bare crotch, licking slowly at the creases between his legs. Taehyung’s dick was leaking and begging to be touched, but Jimin could only do so much. He was a tease after all.

 

“Love, you know you don’t have to do this.” Taehyung said.

Jimin responded by dipping his head lower and taking Taehyung’s balls in his mouth, sucking hard. Taehyung braced himself on Jimin’s shoulders.

“Shit.”

He nuzzled his face into the base of Taehyung’s dick. He removed his mouth and trailed kisses up the to the tip.

“I know. I really, really just want to.” And he did. For all the nights he had let Taehyung get worked up only to pretend he wasn’t interested. For all the times Taehyung had apologized for not being able to calm himself. For Taehyung embarrassingly spilling into his clothes that one night. And maybe, mostly actually, he wanted it for himself. He wanted to know that he could at least do this. He could at least go this far. Usually doing this to someone was fun. Arousing even, but it wasn’t for him. Not anymore with how he just  _ liked _ Taehyung so much. Doing this felt like labored work and he couldn’t even get excited about it. However, he could tell himself to do it because maybe it was the first step. Maybe after this it’d get easier and it’d be more fun for him. He wanted it to be fun with Taehyung like everything was. Like it had been their first time before his brain turned off.

He took all of Taehyung in his mouth in one go. Held it in, moved up and down slow, swirled his tongue around it. He could feel Taehyung making small, jerking motions like he was trying to contain himself. He noted the lack of excitement clouding his brain. How thick it would usually be by now, but continued on.

“Jimin... love.” Taehyung moved his hand to the back of Jimin’s head and guided him down a little faster trying really hard to control his hips. Jimin wasn’t sure why, he knew Taehyung couldn’t actually hurt him or force him to do anything, and he was sure Taehyung knew that as well. He appreciated the gesture though.

 

_ “Jimin, baby.” _

 

“St-stay with me. Faster, please.” 

Jimin hollowed out his cheeks and moved faster. Taehyung’s grip on his hair tightened.

 

_ “Harder.” _

He flicked his tongue out and pushed Taehyung as far deep inside his throat as it could go, and swallowed.

 

“Oh. I’m so”

 

_ “So close” _

 

Jimin gasped up for air. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, but it didn’t bother him. He held Taehyung’s dick in his hand and licked down to the base.

“Yes.”

_ “Right there.” _

 

He opened his mouth and took Taehyung inside it again in one long, languid suck.

 

“Stay with me.

_ “Come with me.” _

 

Taehyung came sweating and panting and yelling out a string of “love, my love, Jimin, my Jimin.”

 

_ My baby _

 

Jimin got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down at the floor. “I’m not.” Jimin’s voice was flat and quiet. He wasn’t angry at Taehyung, he was mad at himself. 

“What?” Taehyung sat up and pulled himself out of his post-sex haze. He moved closer to Jimin and wrapped his legs around him. He leaned his head on Jimin’s shoulder.

“I’m not your Jimin...” he let out a little laugh to himself. “All that and it didn’t even work.” He felt sick. Sick of himself. He was tired of this. Tired of not being able to do what he wanted. Tired of all the people he had let down, and tired of not being able to be everything he wanted to be for Taehyung. It was all draining. It was almost three years of him being sucked dry by memories and a longing he couldn’t escape.

Taehyung lifted his head off of Jimin’s shoulder. “Love, what are you talking about?” His voice was still light like he was still happy somehow... like Jimin hadn’t just broken him. He didn’t understand. He couldn’t. Or else he’d be more angry, Jimin reasoned.

Jimin turned to him, “You love me?” he was serious. Taehyung’s eyes looked scared. “I know you call me that, but do you love me, Tae?”

“I... I do. Yea.” Taehyung seemed settled, and comfortable. Like he was finally able to release something he had been holding on to for a very long time.

Jimin looked down at his lap. “That’s really stupid.”

“What?”

“That’s really, really stupid,” he shrugged. “I don’t love you. I can never love anyone. Only her.” He removed himself from between Taehyung’s legs and stood up.

“Jimin-” Taehyung was scrambling, completely sober from what he’d just experienced, and reaching off the bed to pull on his boxers, but Jimin was already up. He was already leaving.

“Jimin, I know that this is-”

“You don’t know-” Jimin’s words caught in his throat. “Anything about me. Nothing.” he felt hot tears racing down his face. A testament to the tremendous amount of sadness and disappointment that he carried around in his heart.

“I don’t love you,” His tone was almost cynical, but it was for himself, not Taehyung. “I don’t. I never will.” He shrugged to himself. His eyes were pleading with Taehyung to understand. Sad, and full of nothing but guilt and regret. “I can only love her.”

“Listen, sweetie, if we just talk-” but there was nothing else to talk about. 

 

Nothing he could say to convince Jimin that he should stay. Nothing he could say that would take back the guilt, because he honestly didn’t love Taehyung. Not like he wanted to, and he really did. He wanted to love him. He wanted to feel like he was free and floating again. Like a cloud of warmth was constantly surrounding him, but he didn’t. All he felt was alone, and unlovable. Worst than that he felt bad for making Taehyung fall in love with him. For giving him a taste of someone he could never truly have. His friends had all put up with him doing this, but they didn’t love him like Taehyung did. It was different. He couldn’t deal with it. It had been almost three years. He found someone he liked. Someone who liked him even though he loved someone else. Someone who understood. Someone who created a space for his mind to wander off freely. Someone who would probably understand his sexual trauma, and he couldn’t return any of it. All he could really do was leave. So, he did.

 

Tae: Please answer the phone.

Tae: Jimin.

Tae: Jimin, please answer...

Tae: At least let me know you made it home safely. I'll be worried sick about you.

Tae: Okay, you may have vampire speed, but I still have a car.

Tae: I will! I'm not afraid of Hoseok!

Tae: Please let me know you're okay or I'm coming.

Jimin picked up his phone after reading over the messages and typed ‘dnt come here. stop talking to me. it's over.’ before hitting send.

 

Maybe in another life they’d be different. Maybe there was some version of Jimin out there who could give Taehyung what he deserved. He deserved so, so much. And Jimin just was not the person who could give it to him.


	5. Come back soon

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

Taehyung woke up tired. He checked his phone to make sure what he had read was still there. Maybe it was fake. Maybe he had cried himself to sleep for no reason.

 

Love: dnt come here. stop talking to me. it’s over.

 

Taehyung wanted to throw up. He closed the message and went back to sleep.

 

The next time his alarm went off was 5am and it was for work. He somehow completed the acts of showering, pulling on his clothes, stopping for coffee, because he’d really fucking need it, and driving himself all the way to work. He didn't remember actually doing those things, but he’d had to, because here he was at work. Waiting for a patrol with Jungkook who was staring at him with sad eyes. 

For all his teasing and advice Jungkook did not ask him what happened. He let Taehyung slip into the passenger seat of their patrol car and buckle himself in without a word. Taehyung was grateful. He sipped his coffee as their car pulled around the corners of their designated area. It was generally boring, anyway. No one ever started doing anything until the nighttime. It was easier to hide. Taehyung wished he could hide right now, but he couldn’t. He had a job and he didn’t think that getting dumped via text after you’ve just gotten the world’s best blowjob was a good enough excuse to skip out on it for a day. Though, he wasn’t sure this actually counted as working or if he was actually doing anything other than simply showing up. Jungkook reached his hand over and squeezed his knee.

“Patrol is almost done, buddy. Just a couple more hours.” Jungkook said as he turned down a wide, quiet street.

Taehyung looked over to Jungkook, he felt his throat getting tight and his eyes getting watery. “Has it really been that long?”

Jungkook parked the car. He reached up and wiped away the tears that ran down his face. “I thought that’d make you feel better, not worse.”

Taehyung sniffled. “Only thing that’s gonna make me feel better is like... I don’t know? A heart transplant?”

“That bad?”

“He dumped me via text after asking if I loved him.”

“What did you say?”

“I said yes.” Taehyung felt like his heart was on fire.

“Damn.”

“I know. It’s stupid, right? You told me... you said the stuff about his girlfriend and I didn’t listen.” He pounded his fist on the dashboard of the car, then leaned his head onto it. Big tears dripped down from his face. Some landed on his knees, some on his shoes, some into the general abyss of the floor of the car. “I was so stupid... I just thought.. I don’t know I thought he could...”

“Tae, I’m sorry. I know I said that before, but... I don’t know you guys seemed so happy.”

“I was... and now I’m not.”

“It’ll be okay.”

“Will it? What if Yoongi and Hobi get married? What if I see him at the wedding and he’s doing that little far away stare and I’m still dumb and in love with him and I never ever let go? What if years from now I try again and he tells me what he told me last night? What if I have to wake up tomorrow and we’re still not together? All... equally terrible possibilities.”

“I know it feels like the end of the world right now, but it’ll be okay. You’ll find someone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else I only want him. Yeah there’s fish in the sea but I want that fish. I want my fish. He was my fucking fish.”

“Tae, I’m sorry, but I don’t think he was...”

“Yea, but I wanted him to be.”

“I know, Tae.”

“How did I get like this?”

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

Taehyung pulled into the parking lot of the watering hole. He licked his lips as his eyes took in the familiar sight. Jimin had explained to him why he didn’t like people like this, but Jimin wasn’t here right now. Jimin had left him. Jimin had hurt him, and he needed to prove to himself that he could will it away.

 

“Three.” He said to the maitre d as he took out his card and slid it over to her.

The host lead him to a booth. He was secretly relieved that it wasn’t Jongin. He didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment. The three people in his booth all took their sips and Taehyung locked eyes with one of them.

“Let’s go,” was all he said, and the girl stood up and followed him out of the booth looking rather pleased with herself. 

They made it halfway to his car before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, spinning him around.

“What the fuck are you doing?” It was Jongin looking rather furious at him, but he could keep his composure. He shrugged himself out of his grip.

“Ask Jimin. I’m sure he’ll have some idea.”

“What?”

“Or maybe he won’t. Either way he won’t care.” he grabbed the girl’s hand and walked to his car leaving Jongin confused and alone.

 

He was right back to where he had started. Getting fingered in the back of his car while he let some random vampire suck his blood. And it was really really almost bad, because she took a lot of blood and Taehyung was pretty lightheaded for a while afterward, but he did not let that stop him from driving home. The fear of getting into an accident or facing any bodily harm had completely dissipated the moment he read Jimin’s text.

 

⇷⇺⇹⇻⇸

 

_ She kissed his nose, and his eyelids, and his cheeks, and his forehead and his chin. _

_ “How did I ever get so lucky to meet a guy like you?” _

_ Jimin opened his eyes and looked up at her. “I’ve heard the universe likes to conspire for lovers.” _

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

His door was pushed open. “Park Jimin where the fuck do you get off,” Hoseok began. “breaking up with someone via text. After asking them if they love you? Do you know what that sounds like? This isn’t an after school special on the dangers of teenage relationships you can’t just fuck with people like that.”

Jimin groaned and turned over on his bed. “I did him a favor.”

“Well, do yourself and myself a favor and don’t be such a big piece of shit.” Jimin would try to retaliate, but he knew what he did. He knew how it looked, and he was not in the mood to dispute it over his brain being broken. It wasn’t an excuse for how he acted and he knew that.

“Are you done?”

“Are  _ you _ done? I didn’t do anything.”

“I...” Jimin let out a breath. “I know what I did and what I said. I was there. I’m not in the mood for a lecture from you or Jin or Taemin or anyone else who thinks they’re my fucking father. I can handle my own love life.”

“I really don’t think you can.”

“Hey,” Jimin snapped at him. “I didn’t tell you to screw Yoongi, alright? You did that on your own.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t tell you to be a giant piss ant to Taehyung either, but we’re all grown ups and we make our own decisions.”

“Well I’m sorry that mine are keeping you from getting your nightly cuddle and fuck, okay?”

Hoseok let out a cynical laugh. “That's not why I'm upset and you know it. I’m not the one you need to be apologizing to and you know that, too.”

 

Hoseok walked to the door. “You’re better than this, Jimin.” He slammed the door behind him. 

Jimin wasn’t sure he believed he was better than anything.

 

Jimin felt himself spiraling into an abyss he wasn't sure he wanted to find a way out of. He was barely here, anyway. He had been constantly running away his entire time with Taehyung mentally, and now, he had physically run away as well. It made him feel complete, whole in a way. Like he was finally validating his nearly three year long fear that he would end up alone and could only love one person. Now, his mind could wander with zero guilt attached to it. He could leave without looking back and realizing there was someone he'd left behind. Taehyung, who loved him, would become a memory just like her, because he could only give himself to her.

When no one bothered him he could lay on his bed and let his eyes close, and be surrounded by only her, because being with her felt better than anything else, even if it was like this. His mind was only hers, or so he thought. There would be, somewhere that he couldn't detect, some part of him that longed to leave now when he was swimming in his memories. A little piece of Taehyung that would slip into a thought of her and disrupt the scene. A joke, a laugh, a moan, a smile. Taehyung crept in, slowly, so that he couldn't ever really relax into his own brain, and Jimin reasoned that this was a good enough punishment for what he had done to him. Taehyung was probably heartbroken, and if he was without peace it was only fair that Jimin's was taken away as well.

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

Sehun didn’t knock on his door. He didn’t even come in his room, initially. He was somehow outside of the door the moment Jimin had to get up to use the bathroom, and when Jimin opened the door, he let himself in.

Jimin looked at him. “...I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, I know.”

 

When he got back from the bathroom Sehun was sitting on his bed, looking over at him expectantly.

“So, you’ve come to tell me that my actions lead to dire consequences in the future or something?” Jimin padded over to the bed and sat down next to him.

“No, not really. I mean...” Sehun looked ahead and concentrated. “I don’t see anything monumentally bad happening in the current timeline.”

“So, what’s up?”

“Why aren’t you mad at me, Jimin?”

Jimin turned to look at him “What are you talking about?”

“I knew... clairvoyants aren’t supposed to interfere with death. It’s against the rules, but I knew. I knew for months. I didn’t even tell you to take her home. I didn’t even try to bend the rules. I didn’t hint to you that you two should be going home soon. I didn’t suggest that her time away from her garden was killing her. I didn’t let you know you had less time with her than you thought you did,” Sehun laughed a little. “Why are you mad at yourself and not me?”

“Sehun-”

 

_ “I’m not a regular pixie I’m a Garden Pixie. We can’t be away from our home garden for too long without being bound to something or someone else or we die. The binding ceremony... usually happens around marriage. Some Garden Pixies get bound to another, small garden with their partner. Some just get bound to their partner. It’s safe in case something happens and they can’t get back home but obviously with divorce rates it's....dicey. It’s... a really special ceremony,” She looked a little nervous to be telling him this. “I visited my home garden last year to see my sister’s binding to her wife.” _

 

“Jimin, if you think it’s your fault she died, then it’s my fault, too.” Hot tears streamed down Jimin’s face. 

“Why are you-”

“We both know why I’m telling you this, Jimin. You’re never going to be able to be happy unless you forgive yourself. It was not your fault that she died. And you know what’s even worse? I knew. I knew exactly what it would do to you. It really really tore me up, Jimin. I knew it would hurt you this much. I’m so sorry.”

“Bu-”

“And if  you think it is your fault, then shouldn't you be mad at her, too? She left you. She didn’t remind you that she needed to go home. She thought she would be okay just like you did.”

“I-”

“Be mad at her just like you’re mad at yourself. Hell, be mad at me just like you’re mad at yourself, but for God’s sake don’t keep carrying this guilt around. It wasn’t your fault. It’s been three years and it wasn’t your fault then, and it’s not your fault now. Be mad at all three of us, and then forgive us, too.”

Jimin doubled over, collapsing in Sehun’s lap and covering his face with his hands. Warm tears seeped through the cracks in his hands, he felt buzzing in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m trying so hard to not miss her so much, Sehun. I really am trying.”

Sehun carded his hands through Jimin’s hair. “You don’t have to try not to miss her. Just try to enjoy how things are now.”

“But it’s-”

“I know.”

“And I’m just so-”

“I know.”

Jimin sniffled. “Stop doing that!”

Sehun chuckled a little “Sorry. Force of habit. Anyway, I know she’s not the only one you miss right now.”

Jimin wiped at his face and sat up. “Yea, I know.”

“You’ve got to go talk to him. Your future looks fine. His? His looks kinda bleak...”

“I know you’re lying. You would never tell me something like that.”

Sehun shrugged. “Maybe I wouldn’t, maybe I would, but I know you love him too much to take that chance.”

“Isn’t that against some rule?”

“Park Jimin,” Sehun nudged him. “I don’t have to use my clairvoyance to see that you’re in love with the boy.”

“...Are you sure?”

“Yea. Since the day I made him give you his hand.”

“Jesus.”

“Yea, you’re gross.”

“You have like 50 boyfriends, and I’m the gross one?”

“I’m not saying I’m not gross. I’m just letting you know that you are, too.”

“What if it’s... what if I’m not enough? I’m not good enough for him.”

“You’re as good as anyone else would be. I promise. Love isn’t about being perfect, it’s about trying. I’d think you’d know that by now.”

“I did. I tried so hard with her.”

“I know you did. She tried hard with you, too. That’s why you guys worked so well. You always put in effort to make the other person happy. You never got complacent. Sure, you made mistakes, but you always tried. So try with him.”

Jimin smiled at him. “Okay... could I use your clairvoyant skills to tell me the best way to get him back?”

Sehun stood up. “No, sorry. That’s definitely against the rules. No interference with love, life, or death.” He moved toward the door.

“Any hint of how this will turn out for me?”

“Still against the rules.” Sehun walked out of the room; Jimin followed behind him.

“Can you at least tell me if he’ll answer my phone call?”

Sehun stared ahead. “Hmmm... nope.”

“Nope he won’t answer my calls or nope you can’t tell me?”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out on your own.”

“Sehun!”

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

Taehyung did not answer his call. Taehyung did not answer any of his calls. Or his texts. He wondered if Sehun was really trying to tell him something. It didn’t matter, anyway. Not now. He rounded the corner to the corridor leading to Taehyung’s apartment, and knocked on the door. 

“Tae, open up. I’m sorry,” he knocked again, louder this time. “Tae, if you don’t open up I’m coming in.” He put his ear up to the door and heard two people breathing. One was easy and the other was labored. He opened the door.

“I’ll pay for the damages later... Tae?” he looked around the apartment to find that the front room was empty. He walked in further to Taehyung’s bedroom.

“Who the fuck are you?” On Taehyung’s bed was a large, pale man with blond hair and blue eyes. In his arms, an unconscious Taehyung. Limp, and leaning over with two big bite marks in his neck.

“Chad,” he spoke with a thick accent. “I met him on patrol. He gave me a little trouble trying to cross the border. Me, a simple backpacker can you believe? He said he’d give me something if I just left well enough alone.”

Jimin stepped forward and knelt onto the bed. “You know you can wax poetic about being a piece of shit in your own head. You don’t really have to inform me of it.” He cradled Taehyung’s face in his hands. 

“He said I could drink as much as I wanted.”

Jimin took Taehyung out of his arms and cradled his head in the crook of his elbow. “Yea, you can see yourself out, Creepster Mc. Pastyface.” He stroked Taehyung's cheek with his thumb. “Oh, honey...” Taehyung looked pale, like all the life had been sucked out of him and he was too sad to even care. Jimin's heart wrenched, wrung out and inflamed and he could feel the weight of it in his chest.

The man stood up from Taehyung’s bed. “If he’s still alive let him know I had a good time.”

 

_ “She’s gone, Jimin.” _

“If he’s dead you won’t have to worry about the hunters finding you, ‘cause I’ll fucking kill you myself.”

_ “I want to kill myself, Jin.” _

The man left with a laugh and Jimin was left alone with Taehyung. “Fuck,” Taehyung’s body was cold and limp in his arms. “Tae, I’m so sorry I left you.”  He took out his phone.

 

“What?” Hobi sounded irritated.

“Um... Hobi I know you’re mad at me, but,” he could feel himself beginning to cry. “Okay hold on I’m just...” he was shaking. “Y-yoongi... I need... Taehyung is...”

_ “Nami.. Namira wake up.” _

“Taehyung, please wake up. I don’t know what to do.”

“Jimin, what’s going on? Where are you? Is Taehyung asleep?”

“No. I’m sorry. Taehyung is... he needs...”

_ “I need an ambulance.” _

“Jimin, I need you to stay here and try to tell me what’s going on. Don’t go away.”

“I’m trying to stay.” His voice was high and he felt a hard lump in his throat.

_ “I don’t know what happened.” _

 

_ “She was dead before you even woke up. There was nothing you could have done to save her.” _

 

_ “There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry.” _

 

_ “It's not your fault, Jimin.” _

 

_ “You should've brought her home sooner! You killed her! You made her stay here with you!” _

 

_ All my fault, all my fault, all my fault _

 

_ “I should've gotten the tickets the weekend that I promised her I would.” _

_ “You didn't know, Jimin. She didn't even know.” _

_ “She told me... she told me she missed her garden.” _

 

Jimin felt a weird surge overtake his body, and it rushed into his brain too quickly. Everything felt fuzzy, his vision got more blurry by the second until he couldn't see anything.

“My honey, my Tae.” He was panicking, maneuvering to hold his phone between his shoulder and ear so he could stroke Taehyung's face to try to will him to somehow wake up, but it wasn't working. Taehyung was still limp, his body was getting colder. Jimin could hear his heart trying to pump more blood into his body, but so much had been taken away.

“Jimin, please. I need you to fucking answer me.”

“Taehyung, did you know when I found her that morning she was like this, too?” Jimin was sobbing. He placed his forehead against Taehyung's. “I'm so sorry I did this to you.”

“JIMIN.”

“Tae,” Hoseok’s voice was lost on him now. Anything that wasn't Taehyung wasn't worth his attention. He was sure he heard buzzing in the phone, but didn't care enough to focus on what was being said. “Please don't die.” He screeched, dropping his phone and pulling Taehyung closer into his chest, “I love you.” And then white, white, blinding white. Nothing was there anymore.

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

_ She was sitting in the window sill tending to a small casing of potted plants. _

_ “Jimin, I don’t want to do the binding to this little garden,” She played with the ring clad on her left hand. “I want to just... bind to you.” _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ "I just... I just wanted you to be okay. I'm sorry I know... I know that I'm in no place to be judging you I just... I'm sorry." _ _   
_ _ "It's okay... I was worried about you, too." _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ Soft music played in the background. Jimin felt fingers ghost over his chest, then arms wrap around his shoulders. _

_ She kissed his cheek.  _

_ “How did you get so handsome?” _

_ “How did you get so pretty?”  _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ “Your friends gas you up too much.” _

_ “Your friends don’t gas me up enough.” _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ “Making you a flower crown. I’ve got to make one for the ceremony.” _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ “I like you a whole lot, Tae.” _ _   
_ _ “I know. I like you a whole lot, too.” _ _   
_ **_Shift._ **

 

_ “One month. Tickets are bought, guests are confirmed. Tux is bought dress is.... What’s up with the dress?” _

_ “It has to be sewn together with pixie dust and made with silk spun from flowers in my garden.” _

_ “So, that’s a...what?” _

_ She laughed. “My mom’s making it, big head.” _

_ “My head is proportionate!” _

_ “Yea, proportionately big.” _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ “You love me? I know you call me that, but do you love me, Tae?” _ _   
_ _ “I... I do. Yea.” _ _   
_ **_Shift._ **

  
  


_ “Jimin, baby.” _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ “Jimin... love.” _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ “Good morning.” Jimin rolled over to pull her body into his, but something was wrong. Her body was cold and limp. _

_ “Nami... Nami...” _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ His body was cold and limp in his arms. _

_ “Taehyung, please wake up. I don’t know what to do.” _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ Jimin was surrounded by warmth and white like he was floating inside a cloud. He felt someone approach him, but he couldn’t see anyone. “Jimin, do you love him?” Her voice was clear in his ear, but she was nowhere to be found. She was here, though. Not just a memory, and not something his brain created. Not a trick to bring him back. She was here, with him. He could feel her.  _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Then, love him.” _

_ “What if he’s gone?” _

_ “You won’t know unless you go back, baby.” He felt a warm hand caress his cheek. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. _

_ “I’m scared I...” _

_ “You’ve been gone for too long, Jimin. It’s time for you to go back... please. For me? If you stay gone for much longer...” Her voice got softer “Baby, I don’t want you to die here...like this.” _

_ “But if I do then maybe...” _

_ “No... not like this, Jimin.” _

_ Jimin took a deep breath. He was surprising himself with how calm he was. It astounded him that he hadn't started to cry yet, but maybe that was because she was here. “Everything is so hard without you. I miss you.” _

_ “I know you do, but you can't stay here. You can't die here. I won't let you.” _

_ “But I let you. I let you die... I made you die with me, didn't I?” _

_ “You forgot to get tickets for one weekend, but we both decided together to put off going until we were fully planned for the ceremony. It wasn't just you. It was an accident.  I could've gone home and recharged on my own, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with you. That was selfish of me, wasn't it? To cling to you so much just to leave you so soon?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Baby, I died happy, and warm, in your arms. I didn't even notice it. It was so peaceful. I died with you loving me. I'm sorry for leaving you.” _

_ “Don't be sorry... It's not your fault.” _

_ “It's not yours, either.” _

_ “Nami, I love you.” _

_ “I know. I love you, too.” _

**_Shift._ **

 

_ Everything was dark, and calming, like he was being rocked to sleep in the night sky. It was as if he had been thrust from one part of the cosmos to another. Still beautiful, still floating, still encasing him in warmth. He felt it all fading away into something deeper. Something darker, a little more chaotic, and solid enough for him to be able to grab onto. There was Earth, dark and soft and dry underneath him. Grounding him, allowing him to grow from it as if he were a seed extending himself out to something unknown. Maybe it was the sun or maybe it was the rain or maybe it was just fresh air, but he needed it. His body begged to be touched by it, to be surrounded by it. _

_ “Jimin... my love,” This voice was even more clear. More present. “I know it’s hard, love,” It sounded sad. “I know you think you’re too much for me to deal with, but you’re not,” And maybe, now, it was crying. “You’re not. I’d take you no matter what. I know you miss Nami... I know. It’s okay just... Please come back to me. I know you can hear me. I know you can feel me here. You smile a  little bit every night when I come back... but I... I need you to come back, too. I need you... I’ve needed you since the first time I saw you, and you needed me then, too. So, please” _

_ “Tae.” _

_ “Please, love.” _

_ “Taehyung.” _

And then, a scent of something all too familiar hit his nose. A Ferrero Rocher kind of scent that brought him down fully, anchored him into the ground. He leaned toward the sun. His sun.

“Jimin.”

“Honey.”

 

Jimin felt warm hands holding his face, and a little bit of moisture on his cheeks. He blinked slowly a few times before his eyes focused and he could see Taehyung's staring back at him. He pulled Taehyung into a tight hug.

“Don't cry, I’m here.”

Taehyung sniffled “I’m glad.”

“I’m sorry... about how I acted before.”

“It’s okay.”

“I love you, Tae.”

“I love you, too.”

 

Taehyung pulled back to grab at Jimin's face. “I'm so glad you're back.”

Jimin wiped away the tears that were rolling down Taehyung's face, then placed a tender kiss on his lips.

“I'm really, really glad to be back, and I'm really happy that you're okay.”

“Of course I am. You saved me.” Jimin felt buzzing in his tummy, but this time it was the good kind.

“All I did was find you and pass out.”

“You called Hobi which was more than enough.”

Jimin looked down and fiddled with his hands “I wish I hadn't made you do that in the first place.”

“Hey,” Taehyung placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up “No more guilt for things you can't control, please?” Taehyung kissed his lips softly. “I know what I did, and... I kinda knew what would happen, too but it's not your fault, or mine. It's his. He shouldn't have done that to me. Okay?”

Jimin nodded. “Okay.”

“What's important now is that you're back.”

Jimin kissed him again. “I am, and I won't leave you like that again.”

 

Sehun walked in just as the words finished coming out of Taehyung's mouth, and all the rest of Jimin's friends followed. Taehyung shifted onto the bed that Jimin now realized he was sitting in and placed himself in Jimin's lap. Jimin wrapped his hands around Taehyung's waist and squeezed him tight. He rested his head on Taehyung's shoulder. His scent smelled new, almost. Stronger, more clear. He inhaled into his neck.

 

“I was drinking a lot of lattes hoping it might bring you back.” Taehyung said quietly.

“Mm,” Jimin kissed his neck “God, how long have I been out for?”

“About two weeks,” Taemin said walking over to him and stroking his hair. “Your two weeks in Cosmos Redshift 7.”

“How far is that?” Jimin asked.

“Around 12 billion light years away.” Jongin said.

“Christ.”

“Took like... all of my magic just to get you to drink,” Hobi said. “You really didn't want to come back this time...”

Jimin looked down. “Sorry.” 

“Hey, it's fine. I'm just glad you're okay.”

Jongin walked up to him. “I’m glad both of you are okay.”

“Yea. Two people unconscious on a blood stained mattress is not how I like to start out my days.” Hobi said.

“I really didn’t mean to faint it was just.” 

Jongin put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you did fine. You did good. You saved him.”

Jimin looked over at Taehyung who nuzzled into his neck. “You really did, love.”

“Uh, guys, you’re gonna want to move soon.” Sehun said.

“Why?”

Just then, Seokjin came bursting into the room with a platter full of food. “Half of this is from Kyungsoo. He sent it with Taehyung when he found out.”

“Aww, that's so sweet.”

“I’ll tell him you said thank you and Minho and Junmyeon send you their best.” Taehyung said.

“Jungkook...does not send his best,” Yoongi looking kind of embarrassed. “He's still kind of mad about what you did to Tae, but he'll get over it. It'll be fine. He really likes you two together.”

“That's fair I'd feel the same way if I was him.”

“And we caught the guy who nearly killed Tae, too.”

Jimin smiled. “Good.”

“You really should eat now.” Namjoon said walking in with a few packs of blood “You've been out for a while and we could only get you to eat so much. Your body won't be able to stand it for much longer.”

 

Jimin was suddenly aware of the heaviness of his limbs. The tiredness of his body seemed to come through as soon as he was made aware of his situation. He hunched over, shifting his full body weight onto Taehyung who didn't seem to mind at all. “You know what I think you're right.”

 

“I call dibs on that beef.” Sehun said. They all eyed him suspiciously. 

“You weren't going to get to it and I've seen that Kyungsoo is a pretty good cook so...” Sehun smiled at him. 

“It’s all yours, Sehun.”

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

 

Jimin didn’t stop dissociating, and he didn’t stop missing Nami. On some days when it was cold and Taehyung was on patrol and he was alone, his mind would wander. He imagines if he had met Taehyung while she was still here if they could have all been together. He reasoned with himself that she would’ve loved him. Whenever he’d go to the beach he’d find himself lying in the sand with his eyes closed in deep thought. Taehyung never bothered him, just checked in on him from time to time to make sure he was alright. When he was warm, and the sun was out there was nothing that could keep his mind off of Taehyung. Nothing that could tear his brain off of the constant thought of his boyfriend and how happy he made him, but when his mind was idle, it was just that. Idle. Most days he could stay engaged in a long conversation. Some days he couldn’t, and that was okay. He had his girl, and she was gone, but now he had his boy, and in his mind he had them both.

 

**◸⬖╬⬗◿**

“Is this okay?” Taehyung looked up at him. There were big red patches dotted all over his inner thighs where Taehyung’s mouth had been.

“Yes. Yes it’s fine.” Jimin panted out.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes.” 

Taehyung didn’t tease like Jimin did. He just asked if Jimin was comfortable and kept on working at a steady pace. 

“Tae, honey... please.” Jimin could feel himself leaking onto his stomach.

Taehyung stuck a finger in his mouth and pulled it out. He licked a stripe from the underside of Jimin’s dick all the way to the tip then lowered his mouth onto it.

He swirled a wet finger at Jimin’s entrance, then slowly pushed inside him.

“Tae...”

Taehyung liked to move in a rhythm. He stroked his finger inside Jimin in time with his sucks. Jimin found himself pressing his hips up in time, too. His body worked it into a beat that he could move to easily. He could feel his dick reach the back of Taehyung’s throat, with still a little more to go, and Taehyung relaxed his throat and sunk his face down more, swallowing around his dick.

“Taehyung,” Jimin moaned into the air. His hip movements got a little more rough, but Taehyung didn’t seem to mind. He moaned around Jimin’s dick and Jimin could feel the vibrations ringing through his bones. “Fuck.”

 

Taehyung pulled off of him and removed his finger. He pushed Jimin’s legs back toward his shoulders and dipped down to lick at his hole. Jimin clenched. 

“Tae, Tae please.” He panted out.

“You’re so flexible.” Taehyung said as he positioned himself. He braced himself on Jimin’s hips and pushed his dick inside.

It was a fullness that Jimin was used to, yet constantly astounded by. He loved having Taehyung inside him. It may have been juvenile or even naive to some people, but it made him feel closer to his boyfriend.

Taehyung thrusted lazily inside him, then gradually got more and more intense, like he was building up momentum just for Jimin. He was always consistent, and even.

“So good, honey. You’re so fucking good.” Jimin reached his hand down to tug at his dick.

Taehyung slammed into him harder upon noticing.

“Come on, love.”

“Fuck. I’m so close, Tae.”

Taehyung drew his hips back, taking a little time to readjust, and then started up again, hitting Jimin’s prostate with every stroke. “Yes.”

Jimin could feel himself going stiff, gripping his own dick tighter and tighter and stroking it sloppier.

“That’s it, love.”

And then he was spilling all over himself. Shaking, and Taehyung still moving inside him. He let his legs fall onto the bed and Taehyung removed himself and licked at the contents collected on his stomach. Then, he moved himself up to snuggle under Jimin’s chin. Jimin pulled him in and stroked at his hair. He was light now, and basking in the afterglow of sex with his boyfriend who loved him. He felt himself drift away, but just a little as Taehyung got up and cleaned him off properly with a warm wet cloth. Taehyung laid back down next to him and he was surrounded by a cloud of happiness. The light feeling of love encasing him and letting his mind wander into the wild. Not too far, though. Just into a comfortable haziness that accompanied the mood.

“You know, I think you just might be it for me.” Taehyung said smiling up at him with his sweaty fringe stuck to his forehead. Jimin swept it out of his face to get a better view of him. He was still as breathtaking as the first day he saw him. Or the first time Jimin had really seen him. His scent ever-intoxicating. His blood still as sweet as a hazelnut mocha latte.

“I’ll take that as a proposal.”

Taehyung frowned at him. “You’re weird.”

Jimin smiled, and kissed him. “We can go ring shopping this weekend.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this as an answer to my Vampire Jikai AU because I HAD to have some more vampire VMIN in my life and it was killing me that I had written that one and not one for them. I also want to write a vampire yoonmin au but.. that's a different story (literally) and is mostly dependent on if my brain ever thinks up a good enough prompt. Anyway I hope yall had a good time! I'm just in love with turning Jimin into a little blood sucker tbh.
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback!


End file.
